


伪游戏宅谈恋爱真难

by Dear_Margarinet



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: BG only, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Margarinet/pseuds/Dear_Margarinet
Summary: 假的喜剧，简直血妈黑历史2018的夏天xjb写的，我真的好喜欢这种邻居大哥设定我脑子有洞如果对我持有一定好印象那这篇一定会把你们对我的所有好感给毁掉（ooc玩意？
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka, 汪咕哒♀
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

出于好奇，库丘林在和立香一起组队打游戏的时候问过她一个问题。

“这个年纪的你应该玩过那种游戏吧？”

“啊？”对方戴着眼镜盯着屏幕，看都不看他一眼，有节奏地摁着手柄，“你说清楚点。”

“就那种攻略游戏，”库丘林也没停下摁手柄的动作，控制着角色加快攻击速度，“那种一女多男任君挑选的攻略游戏……啊是稀有道具！……让我想想……哦，是叫女性向游戏吗？还是什么乙女游戏？”

“你想说的是，恋爱游戏吗？”立香回答道，“等下，库丘林你个笨蛋别跑来我这边好吗？回你那边割草，不然又不知道要打多久……”

嘛，大概就是那种吧，库丘林心里道，但游戏局势紧张，他说出口的话变成了一连串被消音的粗话和抱怨。立香也在自己旁边紧张起来，随后又归于寂静，剩下咬紧的牙关和手柄作响的声音 。等到通关字样出现之后，两个人一起松了口气，又回到刚刚提及的话题上。

“难道你在我这个年纪没玩过打满马赛克的男性向晦涩猥琐R18禁忌背德游戏？我觉得你还是玩的人妻SM加强版。”

“喂喂，这话也太狠了吧？”库丘林面色尴尬，挠了挠头，“那一串莫名其妙的形容词怎么回事？人妻SM什么的你到底是有多熟练？老子玩过也很正常吧？”

“我没说不正常啦。”她摆摆手，放下手柄，“恋爱游戏我也有玩过，R18也有接触，相比而言可能我接触的只是小儿科。不过，谢谢你帮我通关啦，不然一会儿玛修来了我丢脸可就丢大了。”

“是吗？”这个话题到了快结束的时候了，他看着立香已经站起来做出就要离开的姿态，“慢走不送咯。”

“嗯，”两个人从客厅走到玄关的地方，立香拿着碟子穿好鞋，“那我走了，你少抽点烟。”

“是是是，知道了。”

为什么会想到这个话题呢？他摸了摸下巴，看着她离去的身影和关上的大门。最近他意识到一直住在他隔壁的姑娘已经到了可以谈恋爱的年纪，然而一段时间下来对方却毫无动静，神情一如既往，该安静时安静，该笑时笑，完全没有陷入恋爱时的年轻稚嫩气息——不对，库丘林打住了自己的思绪，他觉得自己现在像个八婆。不过在意熟人的情感状态，也很符合逻辑，一种关心而已，就像立香每次都会叫他少抽点烟一样。

他的邻居已经搬过来快三年了，她们一家人搬家时库丘林帮了一下忙，看到若干游戏机和屏幕手柄等配件，对方解释道：“我对游戏有点兴趣，有空的时候偶尔会打一下——事实上技术还算可以？”他自己也不是什么正儿八经的游戏宅，在他看来立香的游戏水平算得上不错。两个人也因此熟悉起来，卡关或者团战时总拉上对方，明明只有一墙之隔也要连麦打语音，“今晚吃鸡吗？”关系变得微妙，不过两个人平日里除了游戏以外关系疏淡如水，他便没有再管太多，最多不过是自己在和她通关游戏时，提点一下她搞不懂的地方，大半夜两个人各熬各夜各打各游戏时突然收到对方电话，“你知道怎么打下去吗？我他妈的卡住了。”又或者是现在这样，最近立香似乎总在和自己的后辈玛修一块打游戏，上一次两个人卡在了奇怪的地方，玛修碰巧要回家，立香说自己来解决就好，最后还是敲开了他的门向他求助。

总觉得，哪里很奇怪啊。

方才立香离开时嘱咐他少抽烟，相处三年，立香一直反复唠叨着吸烟这件事，他忍不住抱怨过她小小年纪却像个唠唠叨叨的老太婆，又乖乖地在她的面前把烟收起来，或者知道她要来时把烟灰缸收拾一下，现在一个人独处时，他才点了根烟开始自我放空，到底是哪里不对呢？他也说不上来，只是觉得，事情不应该是这样的。

那又应该是怎样呢？

如果是立香这类型的女孩子，她会在那种乙女游戏里偏向于哪一种男孩子呢？这个孩子平日里安安静静，只会低头做自己应该做的事，需要操心的地方不多，也不像同年纪的女生那样过分吵闹或者浮躁，又总能在关键时候露出笑容。

啊，妈的，他暗骂一句，天知道自己想这些干嘛。本来人与人之间的关系就不太好说，他也管不着立香有没有男朋友这件事，如果她有了男朋友并且没有告诉自己，那也是正常不过。

毕竟他们只是比较熟悉彼此的陌生人而已。


	2. Chapter 2

提前在库丘林那把卡关的地方推掉后，和玛修扫后面的关卡再轻松不过，不用像上回一样卡在一个地方卡到无趣——不是不懂怎么打，技术有限，该求救还是去求救比较好，游戏的话，重复挑战多了反而会腻，她觉得自己和邻居有着实质性差别，比如在“放弃”这件事上。在虚拟世界中她选择较真是看心情，而库丘林，则是从现实到虚拟世界也会啃着不放，越挫越勇莫过于此，她曾经吐槽过库丘林是抖M体质，现实世界的泡妞也好，假的战斗也好——不过游戏世界里他会有卡住的地方吗？就算有估计也不对吧，毕竟相比自己而言他已经属于大神级人物。

今天玩得还算开心，打完游戏后的闲聊时间玛修问起通关的事，她说刚刚去隔壁拜托了一下库丘林大哥，“可能这就是实力的差距吧，如果他不帮我的话我一个人根本打不过去呢。”

玛修跟库丘林见面次数不算多，但是他们三个人谁都不会忘记第一次见面时库丘林近乎赤裸的对于身材极好的玛修的调戏，以至于当时她毫不犹豫地拉开了两个人的距离（用库丘林的话来说，她突然从两个人中间钻了出来打扰他的约会），库丘林大笑着说我开玩笑的，又回到平时大哥哥照顾小孩子的姿态和他们一起打游戏。

啊啊，本质上还是一个忠于色情的猥琐男人而已，她默默地在心里感慨道，所以刚刚那个关于恋爱游戏的问题，这么一想，倒带上了性骚扰的意味——算了吧，库丘林还不至于跟她开这种低级趣味的玩笑。他能毫不顾忌又丢人现眼地调戏第一次见面的后辈，但却从来没有跟自己开过任何类似的玩笑。

“不过，感觉库丘林先生和前辈关系蛮不错呢，平时我见他总是在吸烟，但是每次他一看到前辈，他就很听前辈的话没再吸了呢。”

“啊，这个……其实说不上是关系好吧，你知道，同一件事被唠叨多了总会觉得麻烦，他还嫌弃我老说他吸烟这件事——只是不想再被我说而已，也没什么大不了的。”

“可是，我觉得这样反而也是关系好的证明呢，毕竟这也说明了他的确把前辈的话听进去了啊，果然还是挂在心上的吧？”

她想了想，觉得拿不准，还是认为那男人只是嫌麻烦而已，她也只是出于对熟人的关心才说上一两句，无非是想他好。她对烟无感，只是模糊地知道烟对身体不好，下意识地关心一下，和平时打照面的招呼，你好，今天怎样，吃饭了吗，要小心，也说不上太大区别，也没什么特别深层值得追究的含义。

“库丘林，快生日了啊。”

话题跳跃到库丘林身上后她自然而然地联想起这件事，她还记得上次她生日时库丘林亲手做了道菜送进家里来，最后是一桌子人开开心心地吃了顿饭，老套地点蜡烛许愿吃蛋糕，库丘林说她长大了是件值得开心的事，恭喜她。她也只是客套地说谢谢你，你做的菜很好吃。对方喜滋滋地就点起烟，趁着微醺吹了她一脸烟雾，她挑挑眉，对方倒是扬起一个意味不明的笑容。

这么一来，她不回赠点什么反而说不过去了。对于自己的厨艺她说不上自信，只是勉勉强强，还是给他买点什么比较实际。啊，不如送他个R18的成人游戏好了，看起来他有这个需求。不过，自己在游戏方面只是个普通玩家，并不了解太多，还是找个人问问推荐一下吧。

“前，前辈！这个不太好吧！”

“开玩笑啦，”她笑道，“这种东西我又不了解他的喜好，还是算了。加上我不认为他会热衷于那种玩意，因为根本不能满足他吧……只是他刚刚问我，有没有玩过恋爱游戏什么的，我才突然想起来。”

“总觉得前辈们的对话好深入……”

“没有哦，只是带过了一句，我说你也有玩男性向的R18游戏吧，我玩过也很正常。库丘林这种抖M估计喜欢难搞的女人，那种按部就班的攻略或者直接meet and fuck没太多铺垫的游戏对他而言只是开胃菜吧，我只是猜想。”

还喜欢乱给诺言，自己也做不到，不过在游戏里这种诺言也无关痛痒，反而更易于攻略吧。说他喜欢人妻SM也不过是因为她曾经看到住在自己楼上的全职主妇出现在库丘林的门口，她花了一小段时间去整理，觉得以他的性格说不定在挖墙脚。再后来回家时在门口看到告别的两人，她只会冷漠地无视掉库丘林的招呼，开门进屋。

男人本性，其一：爱好美色，不论其数。

把玛修送走后她在楼下抬头，看到走出房门在走廊吸烟的他，两个人的目光明晃晃地对上，她慢慢走回家，库丘林朝她“哟”了一声，“今天这么早的就结束了？”

“嗯，玛修说她晚上有别的事。”她伸手去够门把，推了一下意识才自己没有带钥匙这一件事，家里的门是电子锁，每次出入都会自动锁门，她瞪大了眼，不可置信地又试了几次。

——靠。

“你，忘了带钥匙？”

“……”她不死心地摸了摸口袋，别说钥匙，她连手机都没带，谁都联系不上，父母最近在出差怎么说也要两天后才回家。丢脸丢大发了，是谁不好，偏偏是库丘林。

“……先来我家吧。”

“……打扰了。”


	3. Chapter 3

“要不要叫物业来帮你开一下门？居住者身份他们应该是知道的，对一下人估计就好了吧？”

“我们之前就换了门锁，物业没有我们的钥匙……”

库丘林把满是烟头的烟灰缸清理掉，两个人对望了一会，库丘林掏出了手机，“先给你爸妈打个电话，现在的话，你在我这住两天好了。”

眼下也只有这个办法，玛修家离自己有段距离，她身无分文，落魄潦倒，坐车没钱吃饭没钱，落脚的地方也没有一个，她现在能指望的只有库丘林了，是好事，也是坏事，自己就一个马大哈怎么忘了带钥匙，而且还偏偏是库丘林。她原原本本地把事情告诉给父母听，被责怪了一通后又要她把电话给库丘林，估计是给自己带来的麻烦道歉。库丘林回答得客气，说：“没事，你们回来后我会把你们宝贝女儿好好还回去的。”末了库丘林要她再给玛修打个电话，“跟她说一声吧，你手机也不在身边，联系不上你的话，她会着急的吧？”

她接过手机，给玛修打电话时玛修紧张地问起自己的事，“没事，我现在住库丘林这里……嗯，没问题的，你那里还有别的人住，我去的话不太好呢……现在是周末啦，我没什么影响。”

这一通电话打了很久，玛修很紧张的样子，立香在安抚她，坐在自己面前的库丘林当着她的面吸烟时她才想起这不是自己的手机，觉得尴尬，把电话挂断后说了句抱歉。

“女人之间的感情还真是。”

“用了你手机那么久真的不好意思……”

“倒不是这个问题，只是忍不住感慨你们真能聊。一起出去一趟吧，去逛街买点东西。”

“啊？逛街买东西？”她疑惑地反问了一句，为什么要出去逛街买东西？

“必要的生活用品就不用买了，我有新的，但是内衣内裤衣服什么的你总不能用我的吧？”

“我自己去买就好了！”

“你有钱吗？”

这种时候的库丘林比以往都要可靠，她捂住脸叹了口气，老老实实地跟着他来到购物中心，从最基本的内衣内裤买起。中途因为尺寸的问题耽误了很久，原因不过是试穿的时候发现以前的码数不对了，虽然之前她就觉得不舒服但也没太在意，对于发育这件事不知道是否值得高兴，起码她在库丘林面前羞得脸都抬不起来，倒是库丘林心情很好的指着别的款式说这个不错啊，我喜欢。

“哦，你喜欢关我什么事。”

“啊是吗？那麻烦小姐帮我拿一套那个吧，她的尺寸就好。”

“哈——？不要自作主张给我买多余的东西啦！”

“给钱的是我啊，立香，”他笑眯眯地掏出银行卡，“那当然是我说了算。”

“我会还你钱的！”于情于理这都是她的东西，目前的状况是她没有钱暂时赊账而已，等她可以进家门了她自然而然要把钱还回去。

“不用，当我送你的礼物，你们女孩子叫什么，必胜内衣？找到男朋友记得用上哦，起码在我这个男人眼里还是很衬你的。”

“那还真是劳你费心了！就算要用我自己来选就好了吧！你一个色男人又不是我男朋友帮我选个什么啦！”

“啊是吗？那要当我女朋友吗？”

“谁想当你女朋友了？”她咬牙切齿地对着库丘林说，“你这个人妻控抖M还四处沾花惹草连楼上全职太太都不放过的男人……”

“哇说得太狠了，我都要受伤了，不过还是买下来吧。”

“所以说……”

“反正内衣这种东西买多点也没关系吧？你不是涨了罩杯么？趁这个机会把你以前都扔了吧，”库丘林接过信用卡和购物袋，朝她wink了一下，“是吧，还要我一个大男人教你的小女孩？”

——真是有气都发不出，这个可恶的臭男人。她跟在库丘林身后狠狠地朝他翻了个白眼，挑衣服的时候故意离他老远。她挑了些看上去质量还可以，价格也说不上贵的衣服，不过是两个晚上倒不用太过在意，随便就好。排队结账前库丘林还拿出来看了一眼，“土死了。”

“啊是吗？那真是太好了，在你这个天天只会穿皮裤的男人面前我也不用打扮得多漂亮嘛。”

“你是在嘲讽我吗？”

“没有，不敢，谁敢说我们库丘林的坏话呢？”

“给我重新去挑衣服。”

“才不要啊，麻烦死了！才两天随便一点就好啦！有这个钱不如去买游戏！”

结果两个人从队伍中央吵到收银台，库丘林一边还嘴一边给她付钱。她抢过小票，“麻烦你了真是对不起，钱我一定会记着的，库丘林先生。”

“你还真是固执呢，嗯？”库丘林把小票抢回来直接撕烂，“给老子重新挑衣服去。”

——生气了，库丘林绝对是生气了，她从来没见过库丘林这么黑着张脸跟她说话，不过这有什么好值得生气的？难道因为花钱少男人的自尊心没能满足到？她有一瞬间被吓到，也因此委屈而不解，“为什么你要为了这种事生气？这有什么好生气的？”

“先生气的人是你吧？从一开始就生气了，老子还想问你为什么呢！”

“……你脑子有病吗！哪个女生会因为被别的男生知道自己三围而高兴的！你还帮我挑内衣！你又不是我男朋友！稍微想一下都觉得很不对劲啊！我觉得很害羞啊！之后还嫌我挑的衣服又土又便宜！我才想问你到底怎么想的吧！”

“……”

“怎么想都不对吧！还说什么为了我着想希望我多留意一下自己形象多花点钱在这上面没有问题之类的话，我当然知道啊！可是这些事情之间性质就不一样吧？还说什么担心我找不到男朋友，我难道就那么让你操心以至于你想把我扔给别人来照顾吗？”

“……喂，立香……”

“……对不起，我失礼了，”她深吸一口气，“我们回去吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

太糟糕了。

这是他们认识以来的第一次吵架，结束得不明所以，库丘林走在她身后，光是背影都能看得出她有多失落和沮丧，他从来没有见过情绪如此激动的立香，哪怕平时一起打游戏也没有亢奋到这种状态。他反思了一下，自己这回的确是太不讲道理了，这么大个男人居然在欺负一个小姑娘。刚刚立香把他说得一愣一愣，硬是没有反应过来，他拉住立香的手，“我们去买游戏吧，既然你想的话。”

“当作是我的道歉礼物了，刚刚是我不对。”

立香是被他硬拖去游戏店的，他一脸不情不愿地被库丘林拉着走，到了店门口看到贴出来的新游戏海报时，她有些心动地指了指，“听说这个很好玩……”

总算是正常一点了，怎样都好，当务之急是先把她哄好再说，立香脸色如常，库丘林一下子也搞不懂她怎么想，挠着头跟她在店里逛了一圈，她挑了好几个游戏，最后纠结起要哪一个比较好。

“那就都买了呗。”

“没必要啊，”她晃了晃手里的游戏光盘，“不是特别想要的又感兴趣的我们可以等打折，也不着急现在要买，而且一口气买那么多，我不觉得我们两个人会有那个耐心都打完，挺浪费的。”

——他突然意识到，他印象中的立香似乎一直都是这么精打细算，在很多事上觉得无所谓所以不会花太多功夫和时间，但也不会特别不上心，只是偶尔，她还是会分不清场合，有些事情是很有必要的，但是他并不知道具体立香是怎么想的，才会起无谓的争执吧。

“海报上那两个肯定是要买的吧？那再买多一个好了，这样如何？”

她抬起头看了自己一眼，嗯了一声，终于朝自己笑了一下，好吧，事实证明他们真的没必要吵架，以前他们都是这样相处下去的，这回，多多少少是自己私心发作，插手太多了，她才会不高兴吧，又或者是害羞？毕竟好端端的一个女孩子，毫无防备的条件下让一个跟自己毫无关系可言的男人知道了过多不应该知道的秘密，这么一想，刚刚她害羞的反应还蛮可爱的。

吃了个饭后两个人一起回到家，库丘林二话不说把她推进了浴室，她突然想起什么，隔着浴室门问库丘林，“库丘林，洗浴用品……”

“用我的就好了，放心吧，我买的不是男士专用，这个牌子的味道谁都适合。”

“那，毛巾和衣服……”

沉默。

“你不会是，把我的衣服都扔进洗衣机了吧……”

“……嗯，”他一下子忘了这件事，想着都是新买的一股脑都拿去洗了，他知道立香有洁癖，脱掉的衣服没洗过不会穿第二次，他估摸着现在的立香估计是全裸着隔着门跟他说话，否则她不会关着门和自己说话，“衣服暂时穿我的可以吗？尺寸可能不太对，但将就一下吧。”

“暂时只能这样了……抱歉……”

“我把衣服和毛巾放门口，你一会儿出来拿吧，我在外面等你，你洗好了再告诉我吧。”

过了一会他听到浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声，他找了一件旧衣服和毛巾，放在门口后拿着烟走出了房子，靠在走廊上眺望着夜景抽起闷烟。

他本意可不是为了吵架，又或者让她伤心，但是为什么又会不自觉的做出这样的事，他自己也有些不解。他觉得自己潜意识作祟，但到现在为止，他还没有搞清楚自己究竟是怎么想的，于是下意识地做出了对一个女孩子而言非常无理的举动。虽然被自己拙劣地弥补过去，不过以立香的性格，他也拿不清她会怎么想。

思绪被电话打断，立香的妈妈打来电话，他犹豫了一下还是接通了电话，告诉阿姨立香现在正在洗澡不方便接电话，对方却说自己有话跟他说，不介意的话可以聊一会儿吗？

“这种时候跟你说这些话真是不好意思呢，那孩子一直都在麻烦你，辛苦了，库丘林先生，等我们回去了请来我们家吃一顿饭。”

“不是什么大事，她一直都很乖。”

“嗯，她从小就没怎么要我们操心过呢，倒是因为这样才让我和爸爸一直很担心……啊抱歉跑远了，其实是，我作为一位母亲，一直都觉得那孩子，似乎想和你说些什么呢，但是看她的样子，感觉她从来没有向你开过口，稍微让我有些担心……可能那孩子还没意识到自己想说些什么，如果可以的话，希望库丘林先生能多多留意一下她，立香经常在我们面前说起你的事。”

想跟自己说什么？库丘林挑了挑眉，他想起今天的吵架，自己那样的态度或许多多少少让她退缩了，立香的妈妈继续说道，“立香有时候不是很擅长表达自己怎么想的，虽然已经20岁了但还没成为大人，提起你的时候，表情总是一脸不解……真的很不好意思，这只是一个母亲的私心而已，如果可以，那孩子就拜托你了，机会难得，麻烦库丘林先生，多听听她的话吧。”

“没关系，我也一直把她当作妹妹来看待，我会尽力的，不过，我想她有自己的想法，所以才会一直在我面前沉默吧，加上今天我们吵了一架，如果可以，我也很希望她能跟我说上些什么……”

“哎？那孩子居然会跟别人吵架，真少见呢，立香对你说了什么吗？”

具体的话他也记不清，只好原原本本地交代了一下事情的起因经过结果，阿姨很认真地听着，听完后扑哧一声笑了出来：“嘛，你们两个真可爱呢。”

“可爱？现在的我可是很头疼啊……”

“立香只是在害羞……估计这是第一次和男生一起做这种事吧，加上库丘林先生还调侃她，她更加不知道怎么办了，毕竟那孩子很重视你，多少把你当作可以依赖的亲近的人来看待了。”

“……”

“她啊，在我们面前也是这样哦，很体贴我们，总说什么身外之物随意就好，不知道为什么总爱精打细算，给她最好的她反而不喜欢，平时和我们出去逛街买衣服也是，总爱挑那些物美价廉的商品，在家里也穿得很随意，以前她爸爸还因为这个很伤心，说女儿明明很漂亮但是又不爱在我们面前用漂亮的玩意。等她稍微长大了，发现她特别紧张的时候才会注意一下自己的衣着，在亲近的人面前她一向都很随便的，这也算是她撒娇的一种方式吧。”

“所以放着她不管就好了？这性格还真是麻烦啊……”

“她是真的很依赖你呢，居然会朝你发脾气……她在学校一直都被老师和同学夸好脾气，到了你这，她的情绪还蛮多变的。”

“是呢，超级多的小脾气，有时候完全不知道为什么突然无视我，搭理也不搭理一下就走，有时候又会……”他有些感慨，回想了一下和她平日里的相处，“好像在期待我会给她什么一样……”

——是这样吗？他似乎，有点明白立香为什么会生气了，她是不是希望自己能回应一下她？但是，具体是回应什么，他模糊地感受到了一些，又不敢太过确定。

碰巧这个时候立香洗完澡出来了，套着他以前的T恤说：“库丘林我好了。”

他连忙跟电话那头说道：“啊，阿姨，立香出来了，接下来你和她聊聊吧。”又转过头嘱咐她外头冷，还是回房间里打电话。

“妈妈？”

立香接过电话，头发还没擦干，发现自己没有多余的手可以擦头发时，库丘林已经拿过毛巾帮她擦头发了。妈妈在电话里问她今天过得怎样，她一五一十地回答。头发干得差不多时库丘林进了房间，顺手带上房门，贴心地腾出空间让她们聊天。她看着关紧的房门，下意识地问道，“妈妈……我，是不是一个很麻烦的人……？”

“嗯？怎么了？”

“今天，我把库丘林惹生气了，我们第一次吵架……总觉得自己是不是给他添了太多麻烦才会这样。仔细想想，我好像一直都在给他添麻烦呢，我好像让他很操心的样子……”

“你在说什么傻话，他比你年长几岁，只是对你很偏爱吧。关心你也是情理之中的事，说什么‘觉得自己是个麻烦’这种话，妈妈会心疼的……”

“不，我不是那个意思！我，只是觉得有点委屈……我知道他对我很好，但是，为什么他要对我那么好呢？我不是很能理解……”

“但是你也同等的关心他，这样你们两个不就扯平了吗？这种事没有必要担心太多哦。”

“也说不上吧。妈妈，我好像总会被他牵着鼻子走，拿不定自己的主意。今天他总是说男朋友什么的，要我多多打扮什么的，我其实不想找男朋友，我觉得现在这样，和爸爸妈妈，和玛修，和库丘林就已经很好了，我不需要再多一个人分享我的生活……这样想会不会很奇怪？”

“不会，妈妈知道你很珍惜玛修和库丘林。”

“但是，爸爸妈妈是爸爸妈妈，玛修是最要好的不能分开的朋友，库丘林的话……又是什么呢，说到底只是一个会照顾我的邻家大哥哥而已，”她抱着自己的膝盖，“我自己也弄不清楚……那都是所谓的男朋友才会做的事吧，一起逛街也好，帮我买衣服也好……但是，他谁也不是呢。”

“他很在意你有没有男朋友吗？”

“嗯。”她把今天的事和对话原原本本的和妈妈说了一遍，“总觉得自己成了烦人精，库丘林才想着把我抛开……”

“不……我觉得应该是相反的意思……”

“嗯？什么？”

“啊，没什么，他只是担心你而已，和爸爸妈妈一样，希望你每天都能漂漂亮亮的，尤其是现在这个年纪，爸爸妈妈一直都觉得你花多点钱买好看的衣服一点都不过分，还很期待，库丘林也是这么想的吧。”

“完全没有这个必要啦，感觉大家都那么熟了，突然在意外表什么的反而更害羞呢。”

“可是，我们都很期待哦，谁会拒绝自己的宝贝变得漂亮呢？明明小时候还穿过很多可爱的衣服呢，现在也很想看哦。”

“是，是吗？库丘林也这么想吗？”

“大概吧……不过，立香，你是不是一直等待着库丘林回应你什么呢？”

“我……”

原来自己一直在期待什么吗？好像真的是这样，每一次都好，每一次，她都在心底存有期待，希望库丘林能多跟自己说上什么，到底是什么呢？她不知道，可是，她似乎怀有这种期待很久了，说不上迫切，但是无比希望他能回应自己的情愫。

“妈妈……我是不是……太在意他了？”

“……”

啊，算了，她大概懂了，这两个人估计是一遇到彼此双商直线下降。但是现在的她也不好说什么，只能希望两个人顺其发展了。但是结果又会是怎样，她担心自己女儿，另一方面又觉得有趣，好奇两个人接下来会如何发展。

起码以一个母亲的角度而言，她自然希望自己的女儿能幸福。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你妈就是你妈.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

电话聊到手机发烫，挂掉电话时库丘林跟她说房间的床已经准备好了，随时可以睡觉，她摆摆手，现在自己穿着库丘林的衣服，夏天的衣物很薄，除了库丘林的T恤以外什么都没穿，近乎赤裸的在他面前。她整个人都被库丘林的味道包裹着，库丘林的房间里味道更为强烈，浓郁得根本没法让自己沉静下来睡觉，何况她现在正因为住在一个男人家而紧张不安，能不能睡着都是个问题。

“我睡客厅的沙发就好了。”

“你一个女孩子睡什么客厅的沙发，还是睡床上吧。”

“没关系的，你的房间我会睡不着，我还是在客厅呆着吧，还能打游戏呢。”

“哈？打完游戏回房间睡就好了。”

“不用，我已经习惯睡沙发了，而且这本来就是你的房子，我怎么好意思霸占你的床……”

“那也没有让女孩子睡沙发的道理，你爸妈知道还以为我虐待你呢。”

“不会的，他们知道我喜欢睡沙发，加上本来就是我的问题，所以不会说你什么的。”

“难道我的房间有什么问题吗？你也不是第一次来我家，这么拘谨真是少见。”

“……”

有问题，可有问题了，问题大着呢。

“那么，请问你一个全身上下只穿了一件衣服的小女孩为什么不进房睡觉呢？客厅可是很危险的哦？还是让我这个男人来比较好吧？”

一下子被库丘林说到点子上她无话可说，试图做最后的挣扎，最终还是放弃，库丘林看了她好一会儿，感觉这件事一时半会儿不会讨论出结果，他完全不能理解为什么一个小姑娘好好的硬是要和他抢沙发睡觉，他们两个不至于客气到这种地步，继续说下去估计又要吵架，他决定换个话题，指了指放在客厅的PS4：“要一起玩新买的游戏吗？”

库丘林拿了一床薄毯子，出来的时候立香正跪在地上放游戏碟，T恤的长度刚好盖住她的臀部，他很快移开了视线，等立香重新回到沙发上时把毯子盖在她身上，自己靠着沙发坐在地上。身材真是该死的好，眼不见为净，就算特地挑了可以在夏天穿的稍微厚一点的衣服，他也隐约能看到她胸前凸起的两点，收留她说不定还是个错误的选择。

但谁又让他刚好碰到那么可怜的她，自己对她一向大方，也不缺这一回。

游戏安装完后两个人一起过了教程，很快就开始上手，刚开始难度不算大，剧情也蛮有意思，两个人像平时一样安静地打游戏，没有多说什么。打通了前面几个章节后他听到了立香打哈欠的声音，扭头一看这个人已经睡眼朦胧，揉着眼睛还硬是强打着精神和自己一块玩游戏，他把游戏关掉，小姑娘倒头就在沙发上睡了起来。

“所以不是叫你去我房间睡吗……”

“沙发就好了……”

“穿得那么性感出了什么事我可不管哦？”

“……能做什么的也只有你一个吧，嫌疑人库丘林。”她含糊不清地说道，他会对自己做什么才奇怪，平日里他的风流话自己没少听，不过这些话都不是对着自己说，而是别人，久而久之她已经免疫，也清楚地知道自己是唯一一个不会被他调戏的女人，在他身边自己无比安全，根本不用考虑太多。

“你说得对，准备好了吗？”立香不解地看着他，她还没来得及说话，自己就被抱了起来，她一下子清醒过来，看着库丘林突然放大的脸，“我的确打算做点什么，比如把你扔进房间里睡觉。放心吧，刚刚你打电话的时候我已经把床单被套全部换了，别给我找什么借口要睡沙发。女孩子就做女孩子该做的事。”

不是这样的，她心里想到，库丘林估计是嫌她太过客气才这么做，但不是这样的，她纯粹是觉得紧张，两个人平时独处也从未像现在这样亲近，更何况整个屋间都是库丘林的味道，当库丘林把她放上床的时，库丘林身上独有的味道扑鼻而来，将她淹没。

——让她警惕又喜欢的味道，这样怎么可能睡得着觉？

“只是睡我的床有那么紧张吗？该放手了吧？我脖子和腰都要酸死了。”

她这才意识到自己一直抱着库丘林的脖子没放手，刚刚被他打横抱起时自己吓了一跳，下意识地搂住他，直到刚才还因为胡思乱想没松过手。她迅速把手收回来，库丘林坐到床边一边揉着脖子一边说道，“和你一起才发现你问题真多……”

她张了张嘴，下意识想辩解：“我才不是这样的人呢！”然而还是一句话都没说，已经没必要了，这样做无非是徒增麻烦而已，现在只要她乖乖睡床上就好，睡不着也算了，大不了睁眼到天亮，不然一开口，她有预感，两个人还能继续吵架。

她不想和库丘林吵架，她想和库丘林好好的，仅此而已。

立香翻了个身背对他，把被子拉好，不再打算开口时，库丘林问道：“为什么一定要睡沙发？”

“没为什么，我习惯了，小时候经常这么干。”

“喂喂，小时候怎么会经常睡沙发呢？”

“没什么……”

“告诉我呗，我挺好奇的，不会是因为客气，才那么任性地说要睡沙发吧？”

“你真的要听吗？”她又转了个身看着库丘林，“又不是什么特别好的故事……”

“嗯。”

“小时候爸爸妈妈经常出差，就算出差结束，又因为种种原因可能要凌晨才能回到家，本来约好晚上要一起吃饭，但是他们因为工作没办法按时回来陪我，跟我道歉后，叫我要早点睡觉乖乖等他们。但是，床在房间里，爸爸妈妈回来的话，我不一定听得到，而且我以前很爱睡懒觉，晚上看不到他们的话，有可能第二天醒来也不会看到忙碌的他们。我以前就在想怎么样才能在晚上自己睡觉的时候听到爸爸妈妈回家的声音然后迎接他们呢？有一次我突然想到，我可以睡在沙发上啊，只要睡在客厅的沙发上，门一响我就能立刻听到了，很方便，所以不知不觉就养成了在沙发上睡觉的习惯……”

“……”

“都说了是很无聊的故事，这个习惯到了长大也没改掉，就算是现在，太紧张的话我还是会在沙发上睡觉……”

原来只是没有安全感而已，果然还是个小屁孩啊。

“你啊，”他伸手揉了揉她脑袋，“安心在这睡觉好了，什么事都不会发生的，没必要对我客气，也没必要紧张，我只是希望你能在我这儿睡个好觉，别想太多了。”

她移开视线，盯着天花板好一会儿，才憋出“谢谢你”三个字。

他失笑，“笨蛋。”

“你真的要睡沙发吗？反正有两张被子的话，我们可以分头睡，床也够大。”

“不是都说了不用对我客气吗？这种事还是让你男朋友来做吧，”他走到门口，正准备帮她关灯，“晚安。”

“为什么你总是那么在意我有没有男朋友的事，难道我真的很烦人吗……”

“不对，我只是希望你能被好好对待，最好还是你喜欢的那位。”

她很好，她真的很好，库丘林一直都是这么想的，反而因为她太好了，自己更忍不住想对她好，可是这样做未免太奇怪了，他放心不下，于是寄托给了另一个人，只想让她过得更好，比如她需要的安全感。

“晚安，立香。”

“……晚安。”

可是，立香在黑暗里闭上眼，不知道为什么觉得有那么一点点难过，问题在于，她根本不想离开库丘林啊。

一点都不想。


	6. Chapter 6

她醒来时屋子安安静静，用力嗅一嗅整个鼻子里都是库丘林的味道，哪怕他已经贴心地把他之前的床单枕套全部换了，但这终归都是他的所有物，轻易的带上他的气息，哪怕现在他并不在自己身边，她也觉得自己离他很近。挣扎了片刻后，立香还是选择起床看看什么状况，库丘林不在，她隐约记得库丘林要去打工，很快她就找到了库丘林放在桌子上的便条，说是今天除了打工以外也有点别的事，她没手机不知道怎么联系，怕她无聊想出门，钱和备用钥匙也放在一旁。

这样的熟悉感让她不由得想起小时候爸爸妈妈出差时的情景，几乎一模一样，她觉得自己总是被库丘林当作小孩子来照顾，唯一让她觉得自己和他算是熟悉的朋友是他的语气，不正经又飘忽，但的确在实打实的关心她。立香拿着纸条走到饭桌，早饭还没凉，吃完后她迅速冲了个澡，换上新买的衣服，库丘林荷尔蒙的味道贴在自己皮肤上，也不知道是不是心理作用，总觉得自己一直都闻得到那股味道。

她发着呆不知道这两天要怎么打发掉，平时在库丘林家也不过是和他一起打打游戏聊聊日常，她还在读大学，而库丘林已经毕业快一两年的样子了，跳槽了无数次，多到他都不记得，除此之外还有空搞别的兼职，什么花店卖花的鱼店卖鱼的，她到现在还记得上次和妈妈一起买菜时库丘林还给他们开了熟人价，妈妈因此还把库丘林拉过来吃晚饭。库丘林坐她对面给她夹菜，说着小心别被噎到的下一秒，她鱼刺卡喉咙里了。一顿手忙脚乱之后还是库丘林帮她催吐才让她把鱼刺吐出来的，从卫生间出来她难受得不行，直接靠在库丘林怀里好一会儿才喘过气来，这顿饭才继续吃下去。

从此以后库丘林只会卖给她处理完鱼刺后的鱼肉，或者本身就没骨头的鱼，她觉得这只是意外，库丘林太紧张了，活着那么久，偶尔卡一两次鱼刺也不是什么特别要警惕之类的事，有些东西总要经历一下，况且这还是她20年的人生中第一次卡鱼刺，总不能因噎废食。

只是藤丸立香自己并不知道她当时的表情多可怜，库丘林听到她在厕所吐了一顿之后，一直在边上等着，她的父母忙着给她做别的菜，她一出来就惨兮兮地靠了过来，眼睛湿湿的，自己抱着她脑袋安抚了很久她才肯抬起头来。总之这件事后蒸全鱼在她家饭桌上出现的概率直线下降，除非是立香突然心血来潮说想吃，不然就用别的菜敷衍过去了。

库丘林给了她使用屋子里一切的自由，她在翻了一下库丘林客厅的游戏柜，感慨了一下这人是真的闲，又觉得兴致缺缺，看起了他的在线游戏商店，结果还真的找到了好几个成人男性向游戏。

噗。

立香毫不犹豫地重新下载下来开始玩，本来做好了“如果是库丘林的话应该会玩很重口的游戏”的心理准备，结果发现她意料之中的meetandfuck游戏并不多，居然还有纯情和惊悚悬疑路线的男性向游戏，还好是大白天，不然她都被吓出一身冷汗，最后老老实实玩起了纯情路线的游戏，结果没把自己感动得一把眼泪一把鼻涕，专注到忘了吃午饭一路顾着看剧情攻略，库丘林回来的时候她才泪眼汪汪地抬起头看他，“欢迎回来。”

——不是，怎么就哭了呢？库丘林吓得魂都没了，紧张地问到底怎么回事，看到她手里的手柄和亮着的屏幕一下子了然，又觉得哭笑不得，干什么呢，打个游戏都能哭成这样，真是傻得可爱。不过想了想也是，这些游戏对于敏感而纤细的女性而言，情感冲击力可能更大些，帮她擦眼泪的时候她刚好打出了结局，就着他擦眼泪的手眼泪哗哗流个不停。

“有这么感动吗……”

立香点点头：“男主角是个好男人，女孩子也很可爱。”

“……”

“尊……”

“你给我停一下啊，你这个纯情宅女的设定是怎么回事，就算没有谈过恋爱这也太过了吧！只是游戏而已！”

“我还以为你会玩更重口的，哪知道你居然玩那么纯情的游戏……”

库丘林抽了抽嘴角，心想她还是太年轻不知世事，换句话说，谁敢光明正大地把色情重口类游戏放在明面，他还没变态到四处炫耀自己的性癖——算了，他也没什么固定的性癖可言，不如说基本上是对所有游戏都来者不拒，就算觉得无趣也是会打通结局再说。再怎么好玩他也不会重复玩第二遍，当然，陪立香通关又是另一码子的事，“去洗把脸吧。”

“库丘林的话，会喜欢攻略什么样的女孩子，我是说游戏里。”

两个人正在一起准备晚饭，她料理技术一般，最多帮忙洗菜切菜，于是闲聊了起来，“没什么特别的偏爱嗜好吧，说到底只是游戏，打完就算了，也没有那个情怀反复品味。”

“感觉像是在做任务……”

“差不多吧，有时候什么R18成年向只是个噱头，真正通关也不会让你觉得色情到哪，顶多只是温情吧，发展自然，做爱的情节基本千篇一律……始终只是游戏吧。你呢，难道你在游戏里偏爱哪一种类型的男性？”

“……硬要说的话，我也没有。”立香把锅里的水烧开，“我玩得不多，感觉不是很深，和你一样多少是抱着‘既然都买回来了那我就玩玩看吧’的心情玩下去……总觉得，分类太死板了，现实里不会存在的吧，当然也有很好的剧情就是了，还算玩得开心。”

“以你的性格感觉是所有的路线都会走一遍的人啊……”

“嗯，你说对了，”立香靠在灶边看着他切菜，“我对游戏里的大家没什么太大感觉，尊是一回事 ，喜欢到痴迷又是另一回事了，后者在我这儿基本不存在。”

“伪宅。”

“你也没差吧，库丘林。不过，我觉得很有意思的是，游戏里总是会很顺利呢。一旦确认下你想攻略的那个人，只要用心又主动，基本上都是圆满的结局，总感觉像是，其实早就安排好了，所以才会如此顺利。这种轻松感倒是让我觉得太理想而不真实。”

“游戏不都是这样吗，多少都是理想化的世界，每个人的理想化都不一样，有像你这样纯情的，还有恶俗背德的，异想天开的，所以才有那么多游戏任君挑选嘛。于我和你而言，不过是一种消遣罢了，精力也不在这上面，自然没得比。”

“我的理由可能更简单些，总觉得里面没有谁特别像你。我接触的男性不算特别多……总是会下意识在游戏里寻找谁的身影，但都觉得不太像，实在没有办法共鸣。”

“怎么可能没有？难道游戏里会没有我这种照顾人的大哥哥的存在？又或者是情场老手？”库丘林凑过来看她，“嗯？”

这人故意来撩她的吧，她面无表情把他推开，“我现在才知道你原来那么自恋。”

“因为老子长得好看啊，”他耸耸肩，把菜放进沸水里，“我这是自信。坐着等吃饭吧。”

她无法否认库丘林长得确实好看，在她的认知之中库丘林的确是……好吧，貌似她也没能想出还有谁比他好看，吃完饭她去洗碗的时候库丘林去洗澡了。她躺在沙发上发着愣，库丘林头发湿漉漉的耷拉着走过来瞧她，问她在干嘛，她神差鬼使伸手把库丘林垂下来的刘海撩了上去，直愣愣地看着他。头发又湿又软，眼窝很深，这样的距离让她可以打量起库丘林的眼眸。

脑海里一下子蹦出“迷人”这个词，他很好看，这么近的距离更刷新了她对他笼统的印象，他的皮肉足以让任何一个女性沉沦并为之痴迷，大概这就是他自信而骄傲的资本吧，加上性格……除了嘴花也没什么不好的。

沉默了好一会儿，库丘林才开口问：“你是被我迷住了吗？”

“有一点，”她收回手，“是挺好看的。”

“那不是当然的吗？老子一直都那么好看，”库丘林托着腮看着她，“你这一边说着我迷人一边脸不红心不跳的，是对老子一点感觉都没有吗？”

“陈述客观事实还要有什么特别反应吗？大帅哥。”立香从沙发上坐起，准备去洗澡，谁知道库丘林突然把她拉住，重新把她摁倒在沙发上，她被他突然放大的脸吓了一跳，两个人距离很近，鼻尖互相触碰，她突然慌乱起来，偏偏在这时候她一动也动不了，定在那看着他的眼睛。库丘林佯装要和她接吻，又不紧不慢地吊着，“那这样呢？”

心动只是一瞬间，心脏停了一拍之后转而是飞速的跳动，砰砰作响，血一股劲儿往脸上冲，她感到了燥热，又一点力气都使不上地看着他，最后垂着眼扭头不再看他，“嗯……我心动了……”

库丘林愣了愣，看着自己身下的人害羞得不行的反应，眼眶湿润，两颊通红，明摆着想逃避又乖乖地被自己拘束着，用这样的表情直截了当地跟他说她心动了这种话。妈的，他松开了立香的手，捂住了自己的脸，到底是什么笨小孩，“你先去洗澡吧。”

刚刚心动的绝对不止她一个，他觉得自己的脸也在发烫，第一次认识到她那么直来直往的性格是一种祸害，到底是可爱纯情到什么天真烂漫的地步才会给人那么重的冲击，也只有她能做到了。如果不是她刚好扭开头，自己说不定就要亲上去了。

顾着逃跑，她还没来得及平复自己的心情，冲完身子后发现库丘林给她准备好了热水，她毫不犹豫地整个人泡进热水里，想好好思考一下，然而脑袋里一片混乱，如果刚刚他真的吻下来，那又会如何，她根本不会拒绝库丘林，任何事都不会。在此之前库丘林从来没有做过什么特别过分的事情，怎么都好，她被吓坏了，彻底吓坏了，甚至不知道要怎么面对库丘林，但她并不抗拒库丘林这么对她。

情侣之间的互动……吗？她把脸埋在手里，在想自己是不是疯了。

洗完澡出来后，立香的心情好不容易平复了一点，两个人都很沉默，气氛有些微妙，她也不知道要开口跟库丘林说些什么，只能回到房间自己一个人抱着被子呆着，直到听到敲门声，她开了门，库丘林给了她一个纸袋子。

“这是什么……”

“给你的礼物，当作是跟我这个臭男人在一起时生气和受到惊吓的赔礼吧，我也不知道要送你什么好，下班路上回来看到的就买下来了。”

她打开袋子一看，是一只很可爱的小熊，她对着玩偶笑了出来，抱着它对库丘林说道：“谢谢你，我很喜欢。”

“那就好，早点睡吧。”库丘林拍了拍她的脑袋，气氛似乎没那么紧张了，他算是松下一口气，刚想着离开的时候立香把他喊住。

“明天，你有空吗？”

“嗯？”

“我们一起出去做点什么吧，逛街也好，动物园也好，什么都好……可以吗？”

当务之急是要先修补这段关系。

“那我们先去给你买一条好看的裙子。”

怎么还在惦记这件事？她笑了笑，“也可以。”

如果他真的那么想看打扮漂亮的自己的话，她很欢迎。


	7. Chapter 7

裙子是库丘林挑的，本来她有点怀疑库丘林的眼光，穿上身后看了看镜子感觉还行，刚拉开换衣帘库丘林看了一眼立马给她扔了另一条，“试这个。”

“……我能拒绝吗，”她把裙子举起，“我觉得像睡裙。”

“那你自己来挑？好看就行。”

“你也来帮忙看好了，毕竟我是穿给你看的。”

“你不是嫌弃我眼光么？”

“有一点，”她双手环胸，“不过你为什么一直给我挑白裙子？”

“因为我觉得白裙子蛮衬你的？只是款式不太适合……还是这个吧。”

她还没来得及说话就又一次被库丘林塞进了试衣间，库丘林到底在干什么，莫名其妙，不过既然答应了他也没办法，老老实实地换上了他给的另一条裙子，看了看镜子里的自己，意外地觉得好看，重新出来给库丘林看的时候，库丘林盯了三秒，问道：“你喜欢吗？”

“我挺喜欢的，你不喜欢吗？”

“挺好的，那就这条吧，刚刚我想到我们应该去哪了——难得穿得那么可爱，我们去迪士尼吧。”

结果是自己衣服都没换就被库丘林拉着到了迪士尼门口，再进去的时候两个人已经抱着地图研究起从哪个项目开始玩起，正值假期，人山人海，又是中午，太阳当头照，立香拉着库丘林进了小熊维尼的树屋暂时避暑，坐上船，无言地欣赏起在航道上布满整个内壁的童真投影，她看着墙上做得逼真的跳跳虎模型，“一会儿有小熊维尼的电影看哦，就在旁边，这个项目之后我们直接过去吧。”

“穿得那么可爱，说得话倒是一点都不可爱呢，这种时候不应该是指着跳跳虎跟我说，快看，多可爱啊，才对吗？”库丘林看着坐在自己身旁的穿着白色蕾丝边连衣裙的立香，感慨着自己眼光真好，立香穿上身后整个人让他眼前一亮，站在一边的服务员也夸她好看，20岁的小女生就该这么清爽可爱的出门，刚好是应该好好打扮的年龄，偏偏在他面前穿得随意。为了让她看起来更可爱一些，在来的路上他还自作主张地帮她在耳边扎了一个小麻花辫，再和旁边的头发束起来。立香虽然不解但还是乖乖地让他弄完了发型，之后好奇地想看看自己现在的样子，进了公园后他们找了个有镜子的地方，本来以为她会有什么惊喜的反应，结果她只是红了红脸，摸着刚给她梳好的辫子，吐槽他居然有随身带着梳子的习惯。

什么嘛，不是明摆着很喜欢吗？那为什么平时就不肯好好打扮呢？真是搞不懂。

“我觉得你应该收起你脑内对我不切实际的幻想，库丘林先生，完全不知道为什么在你心里我是那种形象的人。”

“什么啊，平时和朋友们在一起都是有说有笑的，在我面前就一副爱理不理，说话语气也不一样，我反而想问你是不是对我区别对待。”

立香朝他歪了歪头：“区别对待，有吗？”

“你不会是觉得你对我的态度和方式和你平时对待你别的朋友的一样吧？”

“……”

库丘林看着她一脸不解地陷入了纠结，叹了口气，挠了挠脑袋，“先不说你在我面前不苟言笑这件事，还非常喜欢在我面前较真，说是喜怒无常更应该是在某些地方意外的执着，这种微妙的态度真的让我困扰了很久，但是平时和你相处也很舒服，虽然有时候被你折腾得一点回击的办法也没有。”

“被你一说好像还真的是这样……”

“嘛，看来还是有点自知之明，在朋友面前也好玛修面前也好，出门总是整整齐齐漂漂亮亮，你妈妈给你买上的风衣内衬小皮鞋手提包一个不漏的穿戴出门，可是单独来见我……”

“基本上我都不怎么考虑要怎么穿搭……”

库丘林耸肩，“大概就这样吧，我还以为是不是被你讨厌了，仔细一想好像也不是这样，还是说你一直对我有什么意见吗？”

“没有哦，这件事是不可能的，”立香这回反应意外地快，“我没有讨厌你，也不会讨厌你的。”

“那又是为什么呢？有别的原因告诉我吗？”

“……不知道，”她扭开头看着快看到光的洞穴出口，“你这么一说有点突然，但是被你这么一问，我现在没办法告诉你为什么。”

“……没关系，”库丘林揉了揉她脑袋，把她揽过来，“你要是觉得这样相处下去适合你的话，我来配合你就好了。现在最关键的是，要拍照了，快笑一个！”

“哎哎什么？”立香刚抬起头的时候闪光灯已经闪了一下，已经晚了，库丘林已经比好了V字手和笑脸，她傻乎乎地抱着库丘林环在自己脖子上的手臂，转过头看着他，库丘林朝她挑挑眉，因为要拍照的缘故，两个人脸和脸的距离拉得很近，她想起昨晚和库丘林近乎接吻的情形，血突然涌上耳朵，心跳又快了起来，她稍微拉开了一点距离，“你能不能稍微收敛一下你这泛滥的荷尔蒙吗？”

“真难得你会有点反应，昨晚之前可是一点像样的反应都没有呢，”库丘林似乎是想到什么好笑的事，突然笑了起来，船已经到岸，他跨步上台，朝她伸出手，“之前一直都是一脸困扰地问我，你在干什么啊，这种话。”

库丘林一直牵着她的手，她突然意识到什么，眨眨眼，“以前？”

“你那个表情是怎么回事？随便释放荷尔蒙这种事我从刚认识你的时候就开始做了，你不会是迟钝到过了三年才意识到这件事吧？”

“所以，换句话说，我是被同一个男人无止境地骚扰了三年了？”立香又想了想，“原来是这样吗？”

“嘛，某种意义上的确是这样吧。”

她到底是要有多天然才会现在才明白这件事？他承认自己不是第一回干这种事，只要是个女的他都多多少少会这么做，问题是，他已经无意识撩她几百回了，当事人现在才反应过来自己在对她发情。算了，看在今天还是她主动提出两个人出来好好玩的建议，他也没什么好说的。两个人一起走到大街上，库丘林拉着她去看刚刚拍出来的照片，立香看着屏幕里脸都快贴到一块的两个人，自己一脸茫然的表情和搂着自己笑得一脸灿烂的库丘林，一时间不知道自己该发表什么意见，旁边的库丘林已经开心地跟工作人员说要取这张照片。

“……你还真有钱呢，库丘林。”

“不差这点，”库丘林掏出钱包，“你看上去怪可爱的，我喜欢。”

“啊是吗，我看你是觉得我这个表情很有意思想捉弄我而已吧？”她接过库丘林递过来的照片，重新正视了一下照片里的自己，“总觉得你对可爱的定义是不是有什么误解？”

“——我没有误解，这只是你的认知问题吧。”

“我？”

“你本身就很可爱，只是永远在别人面前都那么可爱，在我面前反而把可爱隐藏起来，每次想到这，我都觉得很不服气啊。”

“不仅仅是我，还有你的父母，你在乎的人，有时候你觉得无关痛痒的事我们反而会很在意，坦诚是件好事，但是，可爱的那一面也要对我们展现出来啊。”

是这样吗？库丘林也好，自己的爸爸妈妈也好，原来他们都是这么想的吗？自己这种无意识的区别对待又是什么时候开始的呢？总想着不要给人添麻烦，不知不觉也让别人困扰了吗？与其说是坦诚，但不如说是一种无形的隔阂。

所以库丘林那天才会生气吗？她开始慢慢理解库丘林是怎么想的了。

“我会努力的。”

库丘林转过身来看她。

“努力对你们更坦诚一些。”

一个白天下来他们把能玩的项目都玩了一遍，立香累得坐在长椅上有一口没一口的吸着饮料，库丘林再自然不过地把她揽过来，“累？”

“其实还好，娱乐项目都不怎么消耗体力，可是今天有点晒，还要排队，一直在走路和排队，腿倒是蛮累的，不过我没事，反而是你相当的有精神呢。”

“对我来说只是小儿科而已。”

立香扶了扶戴在头上的米奇老鼠头箍，那是今天两个人玩到兴起时库丘林给她买的，他还拜托迪士尼的工作人员帮他们一起和米奇米妮合影，看到库丘林似乎很高兴的样子，她干脆戴了一天。库丘林从网上找了攻略，带着她玩了一天，基本上没停过，玩到后面在觉得有意思时也会忍不住开怀大笑，指着各种各样新奇的玩意跟库丘林有说有笑。到现在夜幕降临，两个人才稍微安静下来。

“还有点力气吧？”

“嗯，还要看游行和烟火呢，我们现在过去吧，我还没看过游行呢，花车是怎么样的我好好奇。”

嘛，这样子才对，库丘林看着她兴奋又眉飞色舞的神情，平时和她单独相处时极少见过她会露出这种神情，连带着自己都被感染到，跟着她笑起来。两个人牵着手一起走回去广场上，大家已经占好位置，两个人找了个还算不错的位置，安静地等待着游行的到来，夜晚逐渐降临，她盯着一点一点暗下去的天空发呆，直到听到音乐声响起，她才好奇地探出脑袋去看，两个人周围都是游客，父母带着自己的孩子们过来游玩。看游行的人很多，旁边的小孩因为看不到花车跑到两个人跟前，使劲踮着脚还是看不到，她的父母着急地钻过人群把她抱住。立香看了眼库丘林，把前排的位置让给了他们，她的父母朝两个人感谢，立香摆摆手说没事，她长得不算矮，站后面一点也能看得清楚，倒不如把位置让给看不到的小孩子。四处吵吵闹闹，孩子们的叫声和大人们的议论声，加上花车游行时欢乐的音乐声，两个人因为拥挤的人群靠得很近，她紧紧握着库丘林的手。表演结束后人群开始散开，朝门口涌去，她差点被人群给挤走，还好库丘林用力地拉着她的手把她拉回来。

然后再也没松开过手，两个人一直保持着这个姿势回家，连上楼梯都一前一后地牵着手，甚至小孩子脾气地比起谁上楼更快些，另一个人则坏心眼地用力拉着对方不然对方走，快到家的时候本来玩得闹腾的立香突然安静下来，库丘林跟上去看发生了什么，看到站在家门前的伯母，立香想要要甩开他的手，开心地说着“妈妈，你回来了”，脚步又硬生生顿住，她愣了一下，扭过头来看库丘林，“库丘林？”

他这才意识到自己因为她那一瞬的脱离反而把她的手握得更紧，被她一喊自己立刻松开了手，立香反而有些担心地走回来，“你还好吧？”

“没事，我很好，”他把立香身子转过去，推着她朝家门走，“好了，这下有钥匙了，快点回家吧。”

是错觉吗？她总觉得那么一瞬间库丘林好像有些不开心，本来今天一天都过得好好的，刚刚那个时刻，库丘林是怎么了吗？好不容易等到爸爸妈妈出差回来，平时她都会选择在家里和父母在一起，她洗完澡后犹豫了一会，还是对在收拾行李的母亲开口了。

“妈妈……那个，抱歉，今晚我想在库丘林那里呆一晚上，可以吗？对不起，我知道这很任性，但是我想确定他没事。”

“啊啦啊啦，你们两个是发生了什么吗？刚刚还不是好好地从迪士尼回来吗？”

“嗯，今天一直都很开心，我们拍了很多照片哦。明天，明天我会和妈妈说，发生了很多事呢。但是，刚刚库丘林好像不高兴了。我觉得很奇怪，不应该这样的，所以我想去确认一下他没事。”

“嗯，可以哦，去吧。不让你去的话，感觉你会更困扰呢。”妈妈轻轻抱住了她，拍拍她的背，“是有很重要的事要确认吧？那就去吧，有事记得给我打电话，妈妈就在隔壁哦。”

她看着自己女儿抓起手机和钥匙急匆匆出门的身影，听到她着急的敲门声，轻轻地笑了笑，孩子总有一天会离开自己的，对此她并不意外，立香一直都是温柔而善良的孩子，又因为这样对很多事情都很迟钝，明明以为她还没那么快开窍，这个发展反而快得出乎她的想象。立香一直都无欲无求，可是当她意识到什么，并且真心希望留在一个人的身边并且依赖他的的时候——比如她无意识地被库丘林牵着跑，又比如鱼刺卡喉咙时，她流着眼泪去找的第一个人不再是父母而是库丘林，再比如现在，她满心都想着库丘林的事。

身为一个母亲，她感慨万千，一边摇头一边叹气，又无奈地笑了笑。

那还真的，会有点舍不得。

立香一边喊着库丘林的名字一边敲开了库丘林的房门，库丘林有点惊讶地看着在门口的她，立香朝他微笑，“打扰了，今晚我也要呆在这里哦。”

“你刚刚，是因为什么事情才不高兴呢？”


	8. Chapter 8

立香抱着库丘林送的小熊在库丘林床上滚来滚去，刚才库丘林一脸头疼地让她进了门后就晾着她去洗澡了，她闲得慌，想来想去也不懂怎么一瞬间库丘林就变了脸色，只好躺在他床上无意义地发起呆，没过多久就因为一天积攒下来的疲惫感到了困倦，迷迷糊糊就要睡着的时候库丘林进来了，她吓得立刻清醒过来。

“干什么呢，困了就睡吧，至于被我吓成这样吗？”

不不不，现在不是睡觉的时候，她要解决的是为什么库丘林会不高兴这件事，她揉了揉眼睛，从床上坐起来，“库丘林，那个……”

“先睡觉吧，虽然完全不懂为什么已经能回家了还要在我这住多一晚上，害我还要多睡一晚客厅……”

“不是啦，我想说的是……”

“我没有不开心。”库丘林撑着门打断了她的话，“那只是你的错觉，忘掉就好了，有什么事还是明天再说吧。”

“真的吗？”

“难道是你今天还没有玩尽兴吗？”

“骗人，今天玩得开心是一回事，我回家的时候你明明就不高兴，这又是另一回事。”

——他没有不高兴，只是感到了失落而已，库丘林是这么想的，他们牵了一天的手，到方才为止他都觉得满意，但是在她甩开自己手的那一瞬间，他突然意识到自己和立香的关系也仅此而已。

仅仅就到这一步而已。多一步也不是，少一步也不是。他们一直都保持着这样的距离和关系，就算说这三年来两个人的关系的确在缓慢地变好，但也没有到达那一种地步。立香本身就是个迟钝的人，这两天的相处更让他明白她脑瓜一点都没开，自然是不会察觉到这一点细微的差别。他们很要好，倒不如说，这两天是自己越了界线，惹她不自觉的生气也是自己自作自受而已。

“所以，是发生了什么吗？”她歪着脑袋看着自己，“还是我哪里没做好？”

“没有这回事，”库丘林坐到她身旁，揉了揉她脑袋，看着她迷茫的神色又捏了捏她的脸，“你这家伙还真是单纯得可以啊，不会是因为这样才一直找不到男朋友吧？”

立香很认真地想了想，“可是从来没有人跟我告白过啊。”

……她在开玩笑吗？库丘林想起了前段时间他看到有个男生一直送她回家的事情，明晃晃地是想追求她。立香只是轻快地说那是她的同学，上课做作业之类的有来往，基本上都是聊学习和社团的事。

还真是意料之中的回答，被撩不自知，撩人也不自知，和她在一起连耐心都好了不少。立香吐槽他最近实在是太在意她有没有男朋友的问题了，他耸耸肩，“你这个状态实在是令人担心。”

“什么意思？”

“不，没什么，当我杞人忧天好了。好好休息一下吧，有什么还是明天再说，我也累了，你不也困得快睡着了吗？”库丘林站起来就要离开，不料被立香一把拉住了手，“等一下，你最近怎么老说一些我听不懂的话？”

“所以说你到底什么时候才肯睡觉？”库丘林毫不客气地用被子抱她裹起来扔到床上，立香反应迅速立刻拉着他不给走，到底是有多执着于他不高兴这件事，但关键是，他根本没法说出口，自己到底是因为什么事情感到不高兴，紧接着又察觉到了什么，一来他没有这个意识，二来说出来反而让关系更尴尬。立香很在乎他们的关系，不然也不会提出今天一起出去的建议，既然如此，他没必要多此一举。

就算这么做了也收效甚微。

他被用力拉回床上，立香毫不犹豫地摁住他，“不给走，我们还没聊完呢。”

库丘林盯了她好一会儿，立香被自己盯得不自在，没过多久就松开了手，库丘林轻而易举地把坐在自己身上的她扳倒，让她躺在自己旁边，“睡觉吧。”

“两个人一起吗？”

“嗯。”

反正什么都做不了，她也不介意，那么他干脆也卑鄙一点好了，难得她主动一次，今晚干脆一起睡个觉让他吃豆腐吃个足好了，换句话而言，他这不过是望梅止渴。再进一步的事他不打算做，也不会做。

“真少见呢，”立香翻了个身跟他面对面，“之前不是不肯吗……”

“我转换了一下思路，所以想法改变了。”

“什么想法？”

“有些事情只适合你和你未来的小男朋友做，而我现在是近水楼台先得月，管他三七二十一，先下手为强比较适合我。”

“一起睡觉是属于和男朋友做的事的范畴里面的吗？和亲近的人做这种事也无所谓吧，比如和爸爸妈妈，我也和玛修睡在一起呢。”

“父母和同性之间只是单纯的睡觉和我刚刚说的睡觉是两码子事……男人是很危险的动物……”

“……不懂你的意思。”

“你知道什么事情是情侣或者伴侣之间才能做的吗？那就是过多的肢体接触，比如睡觉，也算是很亲近的事情了。再比如，做爱，这种事通常只会在一起睡觉的时候做吧？笨蛋。”

“这个我是知道啦，比如亲吻牵手之类的……？”

“亲近的行为都说得上。”

“就像我们现在这样？”她朝自己眨眨眼，“可是我们也不是情侣啊。”

“嗯，所以我们最多只能这样了。而且那天我们去买衣服的时候你不是很直接地拒绝了当我女朋友的请求吗？”

“那个状况下谁都会拒绝的吧？当时我们都气在头上呢。不过，当库丘林的女朋友吗？想象不出来呢。”

“这种东西还要想象吗？情侣什么的不就是两个喜欢彼此的人在一起的关系吗？只要两个人都喜欢，找到合适的方式开心地相处下去就是了，完全不用想象，你只要觉得这样做你高兴就好。举个例子，今天你和我一起去迪士尼开心吗？”

“嗯，很开心，也很惊喜，第一次知道库丘林是这样的人。”

“这就对了，我也很开心，就这么简单。虽然过程肯定要你情我愿地磨合一下，但最终目的还是想要对方开心，想看到对方私密的一面，想分享对方的世界，之类的心情吧。”

她沉默了一会，看着库丘林的脸好一会儿，“这么说来，我们今天，一直都在牵着手呢。”

“……嗯。”

立香伸手和库丘林的手十指相扣，“一直都是这样呢……但是我们也不是情侣，只是会一起打游戏的邻居而已……”

“……跟我在一起开心吗？”

“当然开心啊，每次和你在一起我都很开心的，你很照顾我，也对我很好，我要是还有什么怨言才奇怪吧？但是……”她努力回想了一下，库丘林是从什么时候不高兴的呢，在她看到妈妈回家时想要离开他的时候，那个时候，把他的手甩开了，但是被库丘林握紧了，“你是因为我把你的手甩开了不开心吗？”

嗯？居然意识到了吗？他叹口气：“也算得上是因为这个吧，不过这只是其中一部分原因而已。”

“但还是因为我甩开了你的手吧？”

“……是的，但是我也没有资格抱怨什么就是了，”库丘林拍拍她的脑袋，“毕竟我们只是邻居而已，其他什么都不是了。现在知道了满意了吧？能睡觉没？”

“不能。”

“……你真是的很烦人啊，立香，好吧，那还有何贵干？”

“只要你跟我说，我就不会甩开你的手的，现在我知道了，下一次我会注意的。”

问题不是出在这里吧？他无奈地笑笑，罢了，她理解成这样之后能说出这句话，他已经心怀感谢了，叹了口气后他摸了摸立香的脑袋瓜，“那就这样吧。”

库丘林握紧了她的手，闭上了眼，沉默了好一会儿之后，立香还在盯着他的脸看，她想起这几天和库丘林总是这么亲密，还有那个还未吻到的吻。

亲吻，是什么感觉呢？这种事一定是情侣之间的举动吗？她一点一点凑上去，用另一只手触摸库丘林的嘴唇，和库丘林接吻又是什么感受呢？话说回来，他睡着了吗？

刚这么想着，库丘林突然睁开了眼，满眼都是无奈，她立刻收回了手，库丘林问道：“你在干嘛？”

“没，没干嘛……”她挪了挪身子，“只是有点好奇……”

库丘林把她拉进怀里，抱着她拍了拍，“那就睡觉。”

“你在干嘛……”

“你吵死了，从古至今，阻止一个女人继续做傻事的方法就是抱住她，让一个女人闭嘴安静的办法就是亲她，你继续吵下去我就不像上次那么有分寸，这次就直接亲下去了。”

这一招非常有效，立香立刻乖乖躺在他怀里没再说话，过了一会儿怀里的人又动了动，立香朝着他眨巴着眼睛。

“这次又是因为什么事呢？立香。”

“哎，吵到你了吗……对不起……”

“……”

“那个，库丘林，亲吻是什么感受……我有点好奇……”

啊，烦死了，真的是要烦死了，这个人怎么就一点都不懂事呢？他扶着她脑袋，毫不犹豫地亲了上去，“就这样，满意没？我本来打算忍着的，你是一点机会都不给我留着啊。那么就如你所愿，吻到你满意为止怎么样？”

立香呆愣地看着他，似乎没想到他这次会那么果断，再次吻下去的时候她才反应过来，不再是先前那样蜻蜓点水，他吮吸着她的唇，再一点一点加深这个吻。她害羞地闭上眼睛，但是仍然像平时一样乖巧地任他摆布。他温柔地搜刮她口腔的每一个角落，再和她的舌头纠缠起来。他轻轻地揉着她的耳垂打转，好让她放松下来，放开她的时候她才肯慢慢睁开眼开自己，“有什么感受吗？”

“……“她别开头，红着脸不敢看他，这算什么，没做好准备就过来撩他？这回不让她吃点苦头怎么才能解气，何况，他非常中意她这样的反应和举动，这个吻于他而言非常甜蜜，他很喜欢。

”那就继续吧，直到你有反应为止。“

他捏着立香的下巴，继续和她接吻，以前他觉得要把立香寄托给一个她喜欢并且对她好的人的，现在他意识到自己有这样的想法可笑至极——甚至一点都不像他一贯的想要什么就去占有的性格，他想要拥有她，哪怕这个女人又迟钝又天真，根本不知道自己在做些什么，他还是很在乎她，超出对一个普通邻居，又或者是朋友的在乎。一直跟她说快点找新的男朋友之类的话，倒不如说，他才是那个迫切想成为她男朋友的人。

立香依旧闭着眼承受他的吻，直到她把手放上库丘林肩膀上时他才把她松开，“还好吗？”

“嗯，”她点点头，“比我想象中要好……”

“那不是当然的吗？你以为你在和谁接吻啊？”

她一边笑一边钻进他怀里，库丘林把她抱紧，“还是说对我这个人有什么意见吗？”

“没有，我挺喜欢的。”

所以才觉得意外。她知道自己不会抗拒库丘林的吻，但是她也没料到自己会喜欢到这个程度，反而让她觉得奇怪。库丘林说这是情侣之间的行为，但是他们并不是情侣，还是说，自己其实一直都是喜欢他的，只是一直没有察觉到？

说起来，自己做这些动作也太娴熟了吧？牵手也好拥抱也好，到接吻，她从始至终就没有拒绝过库丘林，反而无比坦然的接受了，觉得没什么不对的地方，现在想一想哪里都觉得不对，怎么从一开始，自己就理所当然的接受了这些举动呢？就像现在，她在和一个男人一起睡觉？

不对，哪里不对，她迅速反应过来，三年了，她一直都觉得这样很正常——这一点就不正常，怎么说都好，自己身为一个女生而言也未免太主动了。

“库丘林……”

“嗯。”

“我是不是……一直在喜欢你……？”

“……谁知道呢？我可不知道你怎么想的，”库丘林答道，“你迟钝也不是一天两天的事了，唯一可以跟你保证的是，老子喜欢你就是了。”

她一愣，脸更红了，根本不敢抬起眼看他，一味地往他怀里缩，库丘林抚摸她的后背，“不用那么紧张，回应不回应是你的事，我只是陈述事实而已。在你点头之前我不会再对你做任何过分的事，那太卑鄙了。”

“而且，我也很难担保，我会不会像这次一样及时的停下来哦，小姑娘。”


	9. Chapter 9

她的心七上八下，睁着眼看着睡在旁边的库丘林，倒是库丘林话刚说完就抱着她睡得很沉，怎么回事，这人是脸皮多厚才不会觉得害臊？她觉得烦躁，又因为库丘林睡着的原因一动也不敢动。这算什么？她有点生气，又无可奈何。

但是从最开始什么状况都没搞懂的是自己吧，她这么想着，叹了口气，库丘林反而是一直忍耐的那个人，她也知道有时候自己不靠谱，但是过了三年才认知到自己对库丘林怀有与别人不一样的心情。是不是喜欢她还没有弄清，她刚刚那样询问库丘林也不过是就着他给的语境走，倒不如说，库丘林的语境已经充分表明了他对自己怀有的心情，让她觉得不真实，她一直在乎依赖的人用无比平常的语气跟她告白，她怀疑是不是梦境和现实反转了，现在自己才是在梦里面。

但，如她所料，她并不抗拒库丘林的吻，那是一个温柔的吻，恰到好处地让人动心，她觉得自己被他温暖地包裹着，感受得到他的气息和温度，因此才心安理得地接受了这个吻，就像现在和他同床共枕一样。

一直想着，这样下去就好，觉得维持现状是理所应当，但是一旦两个人再走近一些，仅仅是把邻居的那一面墙拆掉，一起挪到同一张床上，那么表面上平稳的关系还是会掀起风浪。再近一点还是再远一点，连她自己都不知道该如何是好。

关系的平衡已经被打破，如果不做出回应的话，那么两个人的关系是回不到从前了，这一次装傻也没有用，想到这她感到了一丝难过，库丘林的意思很明白，回应与否是她的选择。这是她第一次遇到这样的状况，偏偏那个人又是她在乎的库丘林，自己还没搞清楚该怎么办。

大概，应该，是喜欢的吧。

察觉到身旁的小姑娘终于睡着后的库丘林睁开眼，看着折腾了他一晚上的人，摸了摸她的脸，又把手收回来。他当然知道今晚他可以继续做下去，但是他已经卑鄙了一回了，再继续的话——那真的会彻底被她讨厌，再怎么无自觉也好，到了这种程度她总该开窍，不过以她的性格，估计会躲着自己一段时间吧。

又做了讨人厌的事啊，他想到，不过，要不是这个时机，他自己也不会发觉自己的真正想法，并且也没有比这更好的机会来告诉她自己是怎么想的了。

以后怎么样，谁都拿不准了。

早上醒来后立香还在睡着，姿势都没变过，库丘林撑着脑袋看着她毫无防备的睡脸好一会儿，安静地起床，换上衣服后静悄悄地关上了房门，今天他要去兼职，这不懂事的小姑娘还是再睡多会儿吧。正对着厨房发呆时突然听到了房间里的作响，再一扭头立香已经醒了出了房门。

“这么早就醒了？才早上八点，可以再继续睡个回笼觉。”

“早安，你要去干嘛？”

“打工。要帮你做多一份早饭吗？”

“嗯，我先去刷牙……”

库丘林看着坐在自己对面乖乖吃饭的立香，立香也抬起眼看他，“你是要去哪里打工？”

“酒店里的西餐厅，我今天是早班，要先过去准备，不然一会儿开门的时候就会手忙脚乱。”

“可是我听妈妈说，你不是已经被大公司录取了吗？”

“挂职而已，录取是录取了，一句两句也说不清……”他想了想，“你就当作这段时间公司有别的事在运行暂时用不上我，过多一两个星期我就要正式当个上班族了。”

“这样。”

意思是说他以后会越来越忙了吗？她看着他离开的身影，说了句一路小心，库丘林应了一声后看着她关上了门，眼神意味深长。

他这一走，再回来的时候，两个人又会变成什么样呢。

立香回到家时抱着库丘林送的小熊，一五一十地把所有事情都和母亲讲了一遍，连一起拍的照片都拿了出来给母亲看，指着照片说起当时发生了什么，库丘林对她说了什么，自己又是怎么回应的，还有昨晚的吻，和那些后知后觉的感想。之前她问过母亲自己是不是太在乎库丘林了，现在看来一切都混乱起来，迷茫不堪也不知如何是好。妈妈很认真地听着她的话，却从始至终没有发表过任何意见。

“其实到现在为止，我也没弄懂自己是怎么想的……库丘林对我来说很重要，所以我很在乎，这种条件是成立的，可是为什么会很重要呢？他既不是像爸爸妈妈一样是我的亲人有血缘关系，也不像是玛修那样是亲近的朋友呢，可是就这么发生了，我很困惑。”

“他对你说喜欢你的时候，你的心情是怎么样的呢？”

“稍微惊讶到了，觉得很害羞，可是也很平静，也有点开心。开心过去之后觉得不真实，反而担心起之后我们要怎么相处比较好……三年过去了我才知道是这么一回事，觉得自己实在是无可救药，可是……”她蹭了蹭怀里的小熊，“我还是觉得很开心，我居然被库丘林告白了，真的不是在做梦吗？妈妈之前说我是不是一直在期待库丘林回应我什么，我想大概就是这个吧……但好像和我想象中的有点出入。”

“那你希望他回应你什么呢？”

“库丘林眼里的我是怎么样的呢？”

“但是他直接说的是他喜欢你，而不是怎么看待你的区别吗？”

“嗯，这样一来，如果我不去回应，就感觉很差劲，可是我也不确定什么是喜欢。库丘林说喜欢的人之间会想着让对方开心，想看到对方私密的一面，想分享对方的世界。如果这么想的话，我和他似乎一直在做这种事。”

“但是是发自内心地想去了解他吗？”

“嗯，非常想知道他的想法，想他过得好，想一直呆在他身边……说实话，他之前天天要我去找男朋友时我很失落，那个时候突然意识到了我其实一点都不想离开他，真的是很矛盾呢，一边不想再靠近他，但是又很贪心地不想离开。”

她抱紧了怀里的小熊，有些自责地低下了头，“……我好过分。”

妈妈只是笑着看着她，“问你个问题，我们换位思考一下，如果昨天晚上，你和库丘林一直牵着手，但是，第一个甩开手的人是库丘林而不是你，你会像库丘林一样不高兴吗？”

如果是库丘林先甩开的手，她绝对会不高兴，甚至说得上是难过，，那一刻她会做出和库丘林一样的反应，会下意识抓紧他的手，会在一瞬间隐藏不住自己的不快，如果是她的话，她可能会难过到偷偷哭出来。

“答案是怎么样的，妈妈觉得你心里面已经知道了哦。”妈妈笑着拍拍她的脑袋，“不过说起来，这是你第一次和库丘林合影吧，姑且也算是开心的回忆，没必要那么难过哦。”

的确是这样，认识那么久这还是他们第一次合照，她接过照片，看着照片上笑得分外灿烂的库丘林，自己也跟着牵了牵嘴角，她记得昨天库丘林把照片放进钱包里了，还有别的合照库丘林也早早地发到她手机上，她选了两个人一起戴着米奇头箍的合照当成手机的屏保。两个人又聊了一会儿，吃了午饭收拾一下后她也准备回大学上课，还没告诉玛修已经没事了。

“对了，立香，今晚记得早点回来哦，我请了库丘林来我们家吃饭，他照顾了你那么久，吃顿饭是应该的。”

问题是自己还没有想好要怎么面对库丘林。

她一边听着教授在台上讲课一边记笔记，思绪跑到千里之外的地方，连一旁的玛修都感到了她的不对劲，她摇摇头说自己没事，上完一天的课后又在社团忙了一会儿，准备回家时被同一个社团的男生拦住说要送她回家。

“抱歉……其实你不用每次都送我回家的，不是不顺路吗？”

“没关系，今天我去你那边有别的事，刚好顺路，可以一起走。”

“不……其实是我一会儿在路上有别的事要做，所以不是很方便……不好意思呢。”

也不是什么特别要紧的事，只是她想着今天这样没什么课的日子适合去商业街走一圈，毕竟库丘林的生日快到了，无论如何她都要送一份礼物给库丘林。挑选礼物的时间不知道要多久，还是从今天开始早早准备。在商业街看了一圈后她仍然拿不定主意，最后天没黑就回到家楼下的小公园，坐在秋千上，看着在堆沙子的小孩子思考起库丘林的生日礼物的问题。发着发着呆突然听到有人喊她，她立刻反应过来扭过头来看谁在喊她，“库，库丘林？”

“你在干嘛？还不回家吗？”

没想到会是这么尴尬的碰面，两个人一起回到家，爸爸和妈妈在厨房忙活着，很快就上了菜，本来还担心不知道怎么和库丘林相处，现在大家都在饭桌上一起聊天吃饭倒显得自在，基本上都是爸爸妈妈和库丘林聊天，自己偶尔才说一两句话，不知道怎么扯着扯着库丘林就扯到了刚刚回家时在住宅区门口看到了一个很奇怪的男人的事。

“那个人好像是立香的同学，之前也见过他送过立香回家。”

“哎——？立香你是有男朋友了吗？为什么不和爸爸说？”

“不是啦，库丘林说的那个男生应该只是我的那个朋友而已，他的确送过我回家好几次，但是每次我都是让他送到路口就可以了……而且今天，我拒绝让他送我回家来着。”

“我说啊，”库丘林握着啤酒罐看着她，“他不是你的追求者吧？”

“只是朋友而已，因为在一个社团才比较熟悉，有些课也是一起上的，就这样，不过我还真的不知道他今天跟着我回家了……”

“难道是被变态跟踪了吗？”

“妈妈，那也太可怕了……”

“你还真是毫无自觉啊，你说他只是送了你回家好几次，可我看到他出现在门口好几次，上两个星期我天天都能看到他呢。”

“——立香，他没对你做什么吧？”

库丘林摊手，“就这么来看，很难担保对面不是个跟踪变态狂啊，你也是，怎么就摊上了这种人……”

“立香——”

“爸爸你先冷静啦，库丘林也给我闭嘴，那只是我同学而已，什么都没对我做哦，只是保持着很普通的朋友关系而已。”

“既然只是朋友关系还要做出那么过分的事就很可疑了，你可是水灵灵的女孩子啊，这种事更应该上心一点跟爸爸妈妈说才对啊！”

不对，怎么大家的反应越来越激烈了，但仔细想想，就算是同学在自己不知情的情况下偷偷跟踪自己回家，并且徘徊在门口不知道想干什么，她觉得有点惊悚，鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，“我才意识到不对劲……”

她下意识看坐在自己旁边的库丘林，库丘林撑着脑袋喝着啤酒，一脸我就知道的神情看着她，“怎么？看入迷了？”

这人在说什么话？她扭开头，“没有，完全没有觉得迷人真是不好意思呢。”

“你就不能坦诚地夸一句我长得真帅吗？”

“……拿我开玩笑也要有个限度吧，库丘林。”

“好啦好啦，不逗你了，想问我怎么办是吧？那还不简单，明天老子接你回家好了。”

“哈？”

“对付流氓变态最简单的办法就是找个男人接你回家，路上遇到什么事还能帮你挡一挡，想来想去对方只是你的追求者吧？虽然不知道会不会再对你继续做出什么过分的事，总之这段时间，你回家路上的问题先让老子帮你解决吧。”

“啊，这倒是不错，如果是库丘林的话反而就放心了，爸爸也不用太紧张啦，有事情立刻跟我们联系就好了，不过又欠了人情实在是太抱歉了……”

“库丘林，其实你没必要那么做，你也有自己的事要去忙吧？我的话……”

“不，你错了，”库丘林看着她，“我是自愿那么做的，因为我已经有了对你负责的觉悟了，笨蛋。”


	10. Chapter 10

尴尬的事情在于，放学时她突然找不到手机了。

立香把自己的口袋和手提包翻了个遍，实在是想不起来上一次她碰手机是在什么时间什么地点，就那么无缘无故的失踪了，其实手机不见于她而言说不上是什么特别大的事，她只是担心自己联系不上库丘林让他白等自己生气而已，她现在都能想象到库丘林的臭脸，只好借了玛修的手机给库丘林打了个电话。

“你的手机在我这。”

“哎？”

她匆忙地跑到校门口，看到了库丘林的身影，还没来得及打招呼，那个和自己同一个社团的同学就先朝她打了招呼，并且把手机还给了她。立香和玛修面面相觑，又看了看两个男人，男生先解释了一遍，他在课室捡到了立香的手机，本来想着物归原主，但是一直找不到立香人，好不容易打听到她去了哪儿的消息，自己赶到的时候又扑了个空，一下子也不知道该怎么办好，刚好接到了库丘林的电话。

“接到电话时我还对库丘林先生半信半疑，他说让我和他在一起在门口等就好了，来到门口一看，发现库丘林先生就是锁屏壁纸里的男生，所以就和他一直在门口等你。一开始还以为会等不到你，库丘林先生很笃定得说你会给他打电话，没想到是真的。”

“原来是这样，”立香说道，库丘林刚好要来接自己回家看来是歪打正着，“不过谢谢你捡到了我的手机，让你等了那么久真的不好意思。”

库丘林在旁边一句话都没说，要了个啤酒，四个人一块围着火锅坐着，气氛有些微妙。坐在自己旁边的玛修说起要点什么菜，两个女生才有一句没一句的说了起来，立香才问起坐在对面的男生喜欢吃点什么。

她把菜单递过去，“你先看看吧，有什么喜欢的加上去就好了。”

“那库丘林先生……”

“他喜欢的我已经加上去了，”立香笑了笑，“只剩下你了，而且你也不用担心，我们什么都吃得下。”

“立香知道库丘林先生喜欢吃什么吗？”

“嗯，知道啊，我们认识蛮久了，还是邻居，经常一起吃饭。”立香朝他笑笑，“一会儿你点好给服务员就好了，我先和玛修去配蘸酱，你们两个男生好好聊聊吧。”

库丘林看着男生呆呆地看着立香离去的身影，傻子都能看出来他对立香有意思，不过立香没察觉到而已，“安心点菜吧，她说了这一顿她请客你也不用太客气，她很会配火锅蘸料的，一会儿好好尝尝吧。”

“好，好的……能问一下吗？库丘林先生看上去和立香很熟的样子……”

“嗯，什么？”

“请问你们两个是情侣吗？”

库丘林顿了一顿，瞥了坐在自己身边一脸紧张的等着自己回答的男生，“为什么这么问？”

“因为我看到立香手机的屏保是你们两个在迪士尼的合照，只有情侣才会那么亲密吧，所以，出于好奇想问一问，毕竟，我从来没有见过她可以在一个人面前笑得那么开心。”

“只是看起来像而已，很遗憾，并不是情侣。”

“抱歉……好像问了不该问的问题……”

“没关系，你想这么问我也很理解，你这小子估计是喜欢她所以先过来跟我确定一下她有没有喜欢的人吧？听到我说不是内心松了一口气觉得自己还有机会但是也不好意思表达，天天悄悄跟着她回家给自己找了无数个机会，但是从来不敢上前去告白，是吧，纯情小鬼？

“不不不不是的！我没有幸灾乐祸的意思！但是我知道她还是单身真的很高兴！还有什么……啊……跟她回家什么的我……我没有……有，有啦！我的确经常这么做……我只是想找个机会跟她搭话而已，但是最后还是什么都不敢说……”

啊，到底都是什么欺负不了的纯情货色，库丘林托着腮看着这个一下子就被自己戳穿老底后慌张地不行立刻把心思都暴露出来的男生，“老子经常在住宅区门口看到你，我记得你送过立香回家吧，碰巧看到几次，就把你记住了。”

“这，这样……”

“我知道你的出发点只是单纯想增加和她相处的时间，但是你不觉得你这种行为就是一个跟踪狂或者痴汉吗？还好你没对她做什么，不然她爸爸妈妈早就去报警了，”库丘林凑近他，友好地朝他笑笑，“我也不会放过你的。”

“十分抱歉！我完全没想到会这样……希望没有因此被她讨厌。”

“这个倒不用担心，那家伙对自己的事情迟钝得很，只是我比她早注意到你而已。要听一下我的建议吗？”

“嗯？”

“立香那家伙在自己的事上面是个笨蛋，想让她察觉到你怎么想的，藏着掖着是行不通的，干干脆脆当着她的面说一通，她就会知道怎么回事了。你喜欢她这件事，还是主动告白尽早让她知道，一个大男人的，告白没什么好担心，不然痛苦的只有你自己，很不好受哦。”

“但是，立香看起来并没有对我很上心，到现在为止都是我一个人单相思，就算跟她说了，我也没有勇气去面对，我知道自己很没用，一直在逃避，”男生端正坐姿，自嘲地笑笑，“我只是想看到她开心笑起来的样子而已。”

立香笑起来的样子吗？库丘林无奈地笑了笑，“嗯，她笑起来的确很耀眼。”

库丘林听起立香的妈妈说起过，说她很小的时候就学会了独立，也不怎么对他们撒娇，因此在她小时候父母非常着急，不知道要怎么办才好，“所以养成了一旦看到什么好看的玩意儿都拼命给她买下来，但是那孩子啊，看起来一点都不高兴的样子，当时真的是一点办法都没有。后来有一天，我们才认识到，她只是一个害怕一个人独处的小孩子，身为父母过了那么久才发现自己没怎么抽出时间来陪她，实在是很对不起她。买回来的东西被误解成爸爸妈妈用来敷衍她的手段，每次出差前都跟她说要乖，她误以为爸爸妈妈只喜欢乖巧的小孩子，所以一直以来都很听话，在我们面前笑得很开心，但是内心还是很不安吧。就算是这样，她只要这么笑着，爸爸妈妈都觉得很安心，不知不觉也会被自己的宝贝女儿感染到，多么不想做的工作都会想着 ，哎呀，不行呢，家里可是还有个很期待我们的女儿在啊。因为我们的缘故养成了那么奇怪的性格，但是又凭着这样，让身边不少人觉得很温暖吧。”

他私底下和立香的爸爸妈妈交流很多，特别是最近这段时间，去迪士尼的时候立香的妈妈还恳请自己把照片发给她，说要收藏自己孩子的笑脸，对于自己的邻居是个女儿控这件事他已经见怪不怪了。原来是这样吗？因为小时候潜意识以为爸爸妈妈给自己买漂亮的衣服就是不要自己的意思，所以不怎么爱在自己在乎的人面前好好打扮，以为这样对方才会多多在乎自己，甚至会觉得自己让她去找男朋友是在嫌弃她，说什么要把她扔给别人去照顾。

唉，麻烦的女人，以前他就意识到这一点并且希望有人能比自己更好的去照顾她，现在看来让别人来更令自己操心，还不如亲手来得痛快。相比而言，他自己和立香也是半斤八两，要不是因为上次吵架自己根本就察觉不出自己对她的感情已经酝酿到了现在这一步。立香怎么想，又会怎么回应他他已经觉得无所谓了，继续这样下去也无妨，这小子的心情他理解得很，现在的他也不过是听天由命，一切随缘。以小姑娘的性格，逼得太紧她反而更不知道要怎么办。

立香回来的时候还特地带了他一向喜欢吃的小菜，满脸期待地看着自己吃下肚，这一顿火锅吃得开心，男孩子一开始还有些拘束，很快四个人就聊成了一块甚至一起喝起了啤酒，他习惯性把锅里的涮牛肉夹到立香碗里，对方也不停地给自己和玛修夹菜，平日里两个人经常一块吃饭，这种举动再习惯不过，倒是男生吓得一愣一愣的，库丘林干脆也给他夹肉，“别在意，没饱继续点就好了。”

气氛刚刚好的时候，立香正重新看起菜单打算重新添菜，男生突然清了清嗓子，认真而严肃地说有事请要和立香说。

啊，来了来了，他又开了一罐啤酒摆好了看戏的姿势，顺便喊了服务员多上一盘肉，手疾眼快地把肉都放进锅里等着。立香惊讶地放下菜单看着坐在隔壁的男生，男生憋红了脸，纠结又害羞的样子，最后才扭捏地憋出几个字。

“你是……觉得哪里不舒服吗？没事吧？”

“不，不是的——前辈！我觉得不是这回事！”

“我，我很好！刚刚听了库丘林先生的话，我刚刚也想了很久，其实是想借着酒劲跟你告白！其实我喜欢你很久了，虽然之前好像被拒绝了一次但是，我还是想让你知道我的心意……就算被再次拒绝也没关系，起码我能好好地告诉你。”

是告白呢，库丘林想道，顺便从锅里夹起一块肉，立香在自己对面已经呆住了，一下子什么反应都做不出来，他打破了这片刻的宁静，“哇，这个肉真好吃呢。”

“嗯，我也这么觉得，库丘林前辈！”

“这是……告白吗？稍微有点吃惊，但是，你说我之前拒绝过你一次是怎么回事？这不是你第一次对我告白吗？”

“之前，有一次我和你一起走去上课的路上时本来打算跟你告白但是支支吾吾着说不出来，你以为我没有做完作业不好意思开口问你要，说什么没关系的，我们是朋友，这点小事不用在意。说实话，当时被‘我们是朋友’这句话打击了很久……”

啊，原来是被发了好人卡，说了当朋友就好的话啊，库丘林又吃了一口肉，“玛修你吃饱了吗？”

“没有呢，我们不如再喊多一碟菜吧？”

“是这样吗！对不起我完全不知道你当时想跟我告白，我只是单纯地以为你想借我的作业而已所以才那么说……没有弄懂你的意思真的很抱歉……”

啊，是误会呢。库丘林放下了筷子，摸了摸自己的肚皮，立香无助地瞥了他一眼，他挪开视线，帮不了，这种事他帮不了，帮了她被人跟踪这事怕是没完。

“没关系，原来是我单方面的误解……我一直觉得立香好像对我没什么意思，可是我觉得库丘林先生说得对，这件事我必须要告诉你，我喜欢你很久了，立香在我眼里一直都很可爱，特别是笑起来的样子，在我看来没有人能比得上你，温柔，善良，无论对谁都很友好，这样的你我实在是很喜欢……如果可以，请你接受我的这份告白，我想当你的男朋友很久了！”

啊，高潮部分总算来了，库丘林淡定地等待着接下来的发展，至今为止的发展一点都不意外。

“……抱歉，我不能接受你的心意，但是，我还是要谢谢你喜欢我。”

啊，库丘林愣了一下，这个发展他倒是没有想到。

分别的时候库丘林能看出男生有多难过，但是也一脸释然的样子，立香拒绝得很干脆，先前的误会都解决了，结果圆满，差不多走到家门口，立香神情有些落寞。

“在想些什么？”

“没什么……”

“这不是挺好的吗？对方过了那么久终于鼓起勇气向你告白，你也清楚地拒绝了他，并且跟踪的误会也一起解决了，你不会是因为自己拒绝了别人而觉得难过吧？”

“嗯，觉得很对不起他，毕竟他对我很用心，而我一直都是用对待朋友的方式对待他的，他应该会觉得很伤心吧。”

“被拒绝了觉得伤心但没有做出别的奇怪举动证明他是个好男生，感情上的拒绝多得是了，你对他没意思尽早断了他念头让他能去找别人，我觉得挺好的，不然白白浪费别人时间，你也不会回应，拖拖拉拉的才不像话。我早就说了他跟踪你只是想追求你，你还不信，现在信了吧？”

“他不说我怎么知道啦，自作多情也很奇怪。”

“人家都那么主动了你还不知道？连玛修都看出来了，我已经做好了你会答应他的心理准备。算了，还真是顺利呢，本来以为还要花点时间，没想到才第一天，你被人跟着回家这件事就这么完了，明天开始他估计不会再跟踪你了，今晚记得跟爸妈说一声，不然他们又要担心了。”

“你觉得我会答应他吗？”

“只有答应和拒绝两个选项，各自五五开，虽然在我看来他只是个小鬼，还没能被称得上男人，但是也很不错了，我以一个男人的眼光来看，长得还行，习惯也好，也是真心喜欢你，答应也很正常。”

“但是我喜欢的人不是他啊，我喜欢的人是你啊。”

“……”

“所以我才拒绝他的……刚刚他跟我告白的时候我才意识到，除了你以外我根本没有留意过别人，一个都没有，不觉得很奇怪吗？再怎么样都不会说谁都容不下，可是，我除了库丘林以外，真的对谁都不会上心。开心也好不开心也好，我的情绪只会跟着你走。”

“立香……”

“我觉得，我比我想象中还要喜欢你。我以为我只是在乎你，因为你打游戏很好可以请教，因为你比我年长可以依赖，其实不是这样的，我只是单纯的觉得，和你在一起我很开心，所以才想着要呆在你身边。你帮我挑裙子也好，带我去迪士尼也好，我真的真的，开心到不知道怎么形容……”

“喂，你这个女人……”

“我喜欢你，所以我想和你在一起，打游戏什么的也好，从最开始，我只是想和你在一起而已，我好想一直和你呆在一起……所以，不要把我扔给别人好不好？我不会答应他的……我会很乖的……”

——笨蛋，谁要把她扔给别人了？不是才跟她告白过吗？这人的脑子怎么转的？不安也要有个限度啊，这样下去谁能放手啊？

“……对不起，我好像说了很任性的话，我们回家吧。”

“等一下啊喂……”

“晚安，今天也麻烦你了。”

说罢就关上了家门，干什么？生气也要有个限度，女人生气起来不听劝真的麻烦到家了，这是谁不要谁？他越想越气，洗完澡后恨不得把家里沙发都给掀翻，直截了当跑到她家门前，不行，今晚他不把事情说清楚根本没法消气。

“立香，是库丘林来找你吗？都已经这么晚了，你去开个门啊？”

立香钻在沙发的被窝里一动都不动，客厅关了灯，她习惯性跑到沙发上过夜，和库丘林说了一大通后自己懊恼得不行，眼泪止不住地流，根本不想搭理他，又生气又委屈，她听到门外的库丘林在喊她的名字要她开门。

“不解释完一切我是不会离开的，别任性了，快开门，你的话现在肯定在沙发上哭吧？宁愿一个人难过也不听我解释吗？”

他怎么知道自己现在在干什么的？她听到了轻微的响声，是妈妈把门开了吗？

“那孩子回来之后一直那样，闷闷不乐的，问她什么也不说……”

“我就知道，偏偏在这个时候闹脾气真是不省心。”

“那就拜托你了，库丘林。”

“嗯，谢谢你，伯母。”

掩上房门的时候库丘林已经坐到了立香身边，她把房门合上，自己女儿在自己面前从来没那么任性过，第一次任性到这个地步，还是在一个男人面前，她有些痛心，躺回床上，爸爸 已经紧张到说不出话来了。

“所以你怎么比我还紧张……”

“大半夜的放着自己女儿和一个男人一块我当爹的怎么不紧张……”

“安心啦安心啦，要这么做库丘林早就下手了不至于等到现在，不过这个发展还蛮快的……”

“太快啦！我还以为要拖个三五年的！我还没有准备好！我的女儿要被人抢了！”

“行了行了别吵了，看戏呢。”

“还在生气？”库丘林去扒拉被子，里面的人动了动，不肯理他。

“要赌气到什么时候？一边红着眼眶跟我告白一边躲得老远不肯听我说话是怎么回事？我有这么可怕吗？”

“……”

他叹了口气，本来气得不行，到了屋里看到团成一个球的立香立刻消了气，“别闹了，你个笨蛋，不要因为我说了觉得你会答应对方的话就认为我会不要你啊，要是我不要你打一开始我干嘛要接你回家？”

他一边寻找被子的打开方式一边说道，“陪你打游戏也好，照顾你也好，什么都好，前提都是我愿意，我昨天不是说了吗，我已经有了对你负责的自觉，你不要随随便便就不把我的告白当回事啊。”

“我不会不要你的——之前觉得你这个岁数，身边应该有很多很不错的男孩子，被追求也不奇怪，有个人能照顾你挺不错的，完全没有意识到我这么偏袒你是出于什么样的心情，所以开始想你会接受什么样的男生，现在想想觉得自己也是傻得可爱，结果是我根本放不下心来把你交给别人来照顾。”

“嘛，肯定会有人对你很好的，但是我根本不想把你让出去，弄清这一点我也花了点时间，可能跟着你多了自己也跟着迟钝起来，我口口声声说着要你去找男朋友，其实我自己才是最想当你男朋友的那个人——是不是很逗，亏我还觉得自己是情场老手呢，这一回栽了个踏实。”

“你对大家都很上心，唯独对自己的事完全不上心，一旦事情与你有关你半天都反应不过来，像个傻小孩，就算是这样我也很喜欢，喜欢得不得了，所以你甩开我的手的时候我才意识到，我对你的感情不仅仅是邻居或者朋友那么简单。”

“说什么把你扔给别人，我反而更担心你不要我这个问题——我不可能不要你的，我可是比谁都想拥有你的。乖不乖都无所谓，你在我面前只用做最真实的你就好，你说过的，会学着对我坦诚，现在就不要继续闹别扭了。”

他一层一层地把被子剥开，看到最里面流着眼泪的小姑娘，“不要生气了，好不好？”

“……真的不会不要我吗？”

库丘林擦掉她的眼泪，“不会。”

她可怜兮兮地钻到自己怀里，哽咽着说：“不要把我推给别人……不要……我很乖的……别不要我……”

“不乖也可以的，我不会再说那种话了。”

“我只想……留在库丘林身边……”

小家伙在他怀里哭成个泪人，他把她抱紧，没救了，大家都没救了，“安心留下来吧，不会让你走的。”

让他想想，要怎么形容比较好，硬要说的话，她就是隐藏在自己牙龈底下好几年的智齿，早早地看到了苗头，但也不疼不痒，于是没有再理睬，时间久了，自然而然地习惯了她的存在，接受了她是自己身体的一部分，突然某日生长和疼痛一同发作，正想着要不要去拔掉这颗陪伴自己那么长时间的智齿时，肿痛的炎症只是靠一剂药便消失了。它蜷伏在口腔之中，存在感之薄弱和用处之微小让他总是忽视它的存在，看似廉价，唯有疼痛刻骨铭心。

同样的，在这场疼痛里他的智齿也在遭受着痛苦，疑惑和不安，感情没有对错可言，他们死磕了三年才认识到只有对方才能带给自己唯一的安全感。一辈子里会有几十个三年，与其拉扯不清不如坦白个痛快，我喜欢你，我需要你。疼痛不过是一次必须经过的磨合，不需要见血，因为从一开始，他们就没有要放弃拥有对方的想法。

因为习惯，因为他们的存在互相影响，因为我爱你。

而这样的疼痛，一次就好了。


	11. Chapter 11

和库丘林确定关系已经有一段日子了，她觉得一切照旧，以前做的一切自己都是以朋友的角度去看待和理解，现在则什么都称得上是爱，倒是显得腻歪，做的事情本质上也没什么区别，仍然是一同打游戏，逛街，吃饭。认识那么久足以磨平两个人平时相处的矛盾，除掉她偶尔耍耍小脾气要库丘林哄以外，在她看来这场恋爱过于顺利。

毕竟该吵的该闹的该说的在确定关系前都过了一遍，导致她觉得似乎两个人也没多亲近，只有和他十指相握和亲吻拥抱时两个人的气息交织在一起时，她才恍惚地想起，自己是他女朋友这件事，接着又主动地蹭上去继续索要亲吻。

库丘林说她是后知后觉的黏人精，她撇撇嘴，伸手要抱他，库丘林一边抱怨她麻烦一边揽住她哄她睡觉，一个月会有几天她跑到库丘林家过夜，至今为止除了盖被子纯聊天还没有任何进展。立香的父母从旁敲击好几次试图知道他俩现在上了几垒，他对此意外的平静，不着急，她那脑袋瓜过多个十天半个月才会有这个意识——对着她自己脾气实在不能再好，无比耐心。

事实证明告白之后还是能做朋友，在大学，立香与玛修偶尔会和先前告白的男生一起吃午饭，她提起了一下库丘林的时，说总觉得好像就那样，也没什么不同。男生说并不是这样，在他看来她和库丘林之间有彼此分享的世界，那是外人不能介入和干涉的存在。比如手机的壁纸，比如点菜时两个人都会惦念着对方喜欢的菜，比如她会先去调火锅蘸酱，期待着库丘林的反应。

“不过上次那个火锅蘸酱真的很好吃呢，我也想学学。”

“在你觉得好吃之前库丘林尝试了我无数失败作……不过有时候也会误打误撞，比如去吃烤肉的时候，有几次弄的酱库丘林特别喜欢。啊，他周末想带我去烧烤，你们要来吗？他很擅长这个呢，每一次都特别好吃。”

“这不是你们两个的约会吗……？你还要拉两个电灯泡秀恩爱？”

硬要说的话，是这位当女朋友的人完全没有自觉。

迟钝这一点可能也很好的体现在她的发育上，试问谁过了20岁还会继续涨胸围的？立香就是一个，晚上睡觉时她别扭地说起自己内衣又不合适，一开始库丘林只是以为她胖了，睡觉时抱起来时，他陷入了沉默。

真的是各方各面的迟钝，迟钝到能打破理论，不愧是他的女朋友藤丸立香。

可能这也能解释为什么她无意找到了自己塞在床底的不知道自己多少年前的多少个成人游戏光盘，并且非常耐心地一个接一个玩起来，某天他回到家开门听到的就是各种不堪入耳的呻吟，吓得鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地，心里毛得不行，然而立香皱着眉，看不出表情。

“我说啊。”

“嗯？”他感觉有些不妙。

“为什么游戏里的女人，总是一碰就进状态了，好神奇。”

“……”

居然是在纠结这个吗？但是这也没什么好纠结的吧？

“表情总是一脸……不知道怎么形容，有些动作看起来就违背人体结构和物理原理，稍微亲一下就发情，浑身都是敏感点，一直在呻吟，前戏也没多久，从来不过五分钟，女方下面就湿成了瀑布……不觉得很奇怪吗？”

“你就不能放过游戏……”

“而且，居然，那么容易高潮，难以置信……用道具SM什么的我还理解……但是，就那种……嗯，痴汉电车里面那个，居然就那么容易，那个女的，就尿了一地……”

“……”他做错了什么才要遭这种罪？库丘林清了清嗓子，“毕竟是游戏，假的嘛，就是拿来满足人类的脑内幻想欲望而已，没什么特别好纠结的，而且你们女性向的游戏也没什么区别吧？都是纯真美好的对初夜的幻想但其实也不是那回事，把东西理想化也在情理之中。”

“也是呢，不过我很好奇，你的性癖是什么，那什么，你的游戏里什么口味都有哎……”

“……你这么一本正经地问我我怎么开口说啊？喂！稍微有个限度啊！”

他从未感到如此心累，第二天把游戏全部打包扔掉，本来这些游戏他只是贪新鲜玩一下，涉猎广泛但是玩得不精。对这玩意能钟情那才可怕，再加上为了避免他可爱的女朋友再说些什么，他不知道要怎么去回答，还是让他早日清净比较好。

还好立香没有再继续纠结游戏的不合理性这个话题，他们又回到平时的状态。最近两个人对着PS4玩煮糊了的做饭游戏，听闻是分手利器，出于好奇两个人也买了下来玩，然而两个人对游戏的执念在于一定要高分通关，配合还算默契，偶尔会遇上游戏里两个小厨师碰到一块耽误时间，大多数时间两个人挨着坐在沙发上安静地打完，交流仅限于“着火了我去拿灭火器”，“帮我上菜”，“宝贝帮忙洗个碗”。库丘林喊她宝贝的时候她走神了，毕竟她还是第一次听到库丘林这么称呼她，于是这一局接下来她打得乱了套，最后连关都过不了，库丘林干脆按了暂停，问她怎么了，她说没事，我们重新来吧。

“宝贝？”

“……闭嘴。”

“你不会是在害羞吧？”库丘林好奇地从沙发上坐起来，看到自己身旁的人羞红了脸，没憋住笑，抱着肚子哈哈笑起来，顺带揉了揉她脑袋，“哈哈哈哈，原来是因为这个吗”

“这种事有什么好笑的啦！我爸爸妈妈都没喊过我宝贝呢！”立香气急败坏地冲着库丘林的脸扔抱枕对方仍然没有消停的意思，“别笑了！不许笑！”

“嗯，”库丘林露出正儿八经的表情，“知道了，宝贝。”

他看着立香以迅雷不及掩耳的速度红了脸，又抱着她哈哈大笑起来，太有意思了，立香的父母向来对着自己女儿说开甜言蜜语，说她在蜜糖罐子长大的再适合不过，结果现在她会因为自己喊了她一声宝贝而害羞？他越想越觉得好笑，立香在他怀里还嚷嚷着不许笑。

“这有什么，笑是觉得你可爱，以后就这么叫你吧，宝贝立香。”

“太奇怪了！叫什么宝贝？你几岁了？瑟坦达？”

“喂喂，不要喊我乳名啦。”

“就这么喊你了，瑟坦达！”

“我知道了，你换一个别的称呼喊我，我们扯平。”

立香看了他好一会儿，思考了一阵，“想不到哦，这么亲昵的称呼喊起来好奇怪，叫名字不就好了嘛？”

“这种称呼当然是私底下喊的，虽然我是不介意在别人面前喊你宝贝，不过你根本没这个脸皮承受吧，”库丘林捏了捏她的脸，“宝贝，这个词挺适合你，在我看来你就是一个小宝宝。”

“那你就是对我这个宝贝出手的大坏蛋了，”立香躺在他怀里，“叫你什么好呢，嗯，亲爱的？果然还是很奇怪……”

“亲爱的这个听起来好凶，你就不能对我温柔一点？”

“给别人取称号这种事我也是第一次做，我一点都不擅长这种活，”立香玩弄起他的手掌，“喊名字就好了。”

“那以后再慢慢想吧，宝贝。”

她红了红脸，嗯了一声。

但库丘林并不是经常喊她宝贝，印象里库丘林喊她宝贝的次数屈指可数。她还记得她选了一节电影鉴赏课，拿着电影清单来到库丘林家，把窗帘全部拉上，房间昏暗，一部接一部的看，情爱和战争是人类永恒的主题，库丘林看着她裹着被子窝在沙发上又哭又笑，陪着她看了其中一部，过程揪心，但结局皆大欢喜，他听到立香松了一口气，挨在他身上，他扭过头看她，这人眼睛一闪一闪的，怕不是又要掉眼泪。

“乖。”

立香说着就往他怀里爬，库丘林把她抱着哄，“好啦好啦，这也哭，什么都哭。”

女人容易情绪化，多愁善感，此刻他怀里的宝贝泪眼汪汪地抬起头看她，他心一动，吻了她一下，立香呆了呆，他觉得可爱，又亲了几下，把她亲得一愣一愣的。气氛刚刚好，她被库丘林亲得迷糊，压在了身下，她顺着姿势环着他脖子继续亲吻起来，库丘林的嘴唇在她的脸上游离，一切变得暧昧，夏日的薄衣抵不住对方的热度，摩挲中更让她沉迷，她一心一意地和他接吻。库丘林把她的短裤脱了，再把她的腿架到自己腰上，亲吻起她的脖颈。

她已经意识到库丘林想要做些什么，她有点惊讶但并不意外，她已经因为库丘林给予的吻放松下来，两个人的鼻尖再次蹭到了一起，库丘林的眼睛写满了情欲，于是他们又亲吻起来。她察觉到库丘林的手正来回地抚摸她的大腿，她半睁着眼看着自己身上的人，伸手抚摸他的脸，库丘林握着她的手亲吻，轻轻地喊她宝贝。

——这和作弊有什么区别，她整个人都软了下来，任由库丘林亲吻她的耳垂，脱掉她的衣服。被他看到自己内衣的时候还是下意识害羞起来，“是上次你挑的，必胜内衣……虽然，已经有点不合适了……”

库丘林亲吻自己的乳沟，“很好看，果然我的眼光没有出错，”转而又抬头看着她，“我的宝贝。”

一切顺其自然地发生了，前戏很足，足到她把自己内裤弄湿了一大片，自己的乳房被他好好的爱抚了一顿，乳头上沾满了他的唾液。她脱下库丘林的内裤时看到了他硬得发胀的性器前端的分泌液，她整个人有些飘忽，不知如何是好，库丘林一步一步引着她怎么做，于是她听话地按着库丘林的指示放松下来。刚进去的时候有些疼，她皱着眉忍着，直到库丘林彻底进去后她才松了一口气。等到她适应后，库丘林才开始慢慢进攻，一边咬着她耳朵一边说，“宝贝，你吸得好紧。”

这算什么，哪有人会在这种时候用上这么可恶的称呼的？她昏昏沉沉地跟着库丘林的感觉走，觉得舒服，像是泡在温度刚刚好的温泉里的感觉，她被库丘林温柔地覆盖着，方寸天地里她拥有了库丘林的全部，撞击，抚摸，亲吻，此刻这些已经足够，库丘林的喘息就在耳边，她小声地喊他的名字，混杂着偶尔因为库丘林发出的几声哼声。

“为什么不喊出来呢？”

“因为很舒服……只想享受……不想喊……”

她又哼哼了几句，虽然暂时还没有高潮的预感，可是现在这样她已经很满足了，库丘林还在喊她宝贝，没完没了，做完这一场后库丘林抱着她回到屋里，两个人一起睡了一觉，醒来后又继续做了起来，她这才意识到库丘林以前跟她说过他不会停下来的话是真的，但是她一点都不介意。她对性爱一无所知，库丘林带着她一点一点探索其中的乐趣，她轻声告诉库丘林自己喜欢什么样的姿势，什么样的角度，哪个地方她觉得再舒服不过，把自己的身体全权交给他，让他触碰自己的敏感带，揉捏自己的阴蒂和乳头，再无止境的亲吻。高潮的感觉总让她想流泪，那样爆发式的冲击遍布四肢，一想到这份愉悦是和库丘林一同分享的，她便满心欢喜，最后在疲惫中沉沉睡过去。

不会停下来，也挺好的。虽然代价是第二天她没办法出门，老老实实地呆在库丘林家里边学习边等他下班回家。她看到库丘林戴着她送给他的一套领带夹和袖夹，又觉得开心。那是库丘林生日时她送他的礼物，思来想去很久，最后从妈妈那里听说他的工作要每天穿西服，于是下了重本挑了个精致的领带夹和袖夹，库丘林非常喜欢，起码她每天都会看到他在用，导致之后每次去逛街两个人都会去留心这些小玩意。

睡觉前库丘林本来还想做一回，想了想还是放了她一马，要她好好养精神，她不解地问为什么。

“明天要去你家。”

“嗯？所以呢？”

“霸占了你那么久怎么说都要给你父母交代一下吧，最起码也要让他们放心把你交给我，这不是理所当然的事情吗？虽然之前我已经和你妈妈说过‘请把你们的女儿托付给我’的话，不过还是要正式的来一次，床都上了，不然总让别人觉得我不负责。”

“交代什么的没有这个必要吧？爸爸妈妈早就知道我们的关系了，他们也很快就接受了……”

“我不是以男朋友的身份过去的，而且以你未来丈夫的身份过去的。”

他看着身边的立香立刻从床边蹦起，“有那么惊讶吗？结婚而已，我说过我早就有了对你负责的觉悟了。要是那么精神的话，那我们继续做点别的事？”

“不是啦！等一下！结婚什么的我可没有答应过！太突然了吧！”

“已经足够了，我们确定关系已经一年有多了，你也快大学毕业了，我觉得刚刚好，没有比这更好的时间了。”

“等等等等——”

“别挣扎了，”他压住躁动的她，“我的宝贝。”


End file.
